Rain
by Azumaya Miyuki
Summary: Perjalanan Kurapika dan Kuroro Lucifer dalam mengumpulkan bola mata suku Kuruta...
1. Chapter 1: Our Start

**Rain**

_By: Azumaya Miyuki_

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

Chapter 1: Our Start

Markas Gen'ei Ryodan nampak termaram di kegelapan malam. Bagai tak berpenghuni, setiap sudut markas yang terlihat seperti puing-puing reruntuhan itu hening tanpa suara. Tak ada anggota laba-laba yang tersisa, semuanya sudah pergi dan mengerjakan urusan masing-masing, kecuali sang pemimpin Ryodan, yang masih tetap tinggal dan mempertahankan dirinya di markas tersebut.

Kuroro Lucifer menatap buku di tangannya, menelusuri setiap kata, baris, maupun paragraf. Kini ia sendirian, seluruh anak buahnya telah pergi meninggalkannya. Bukan karena mereka berkhianat atau apa. Semua itu justru merupakan perwujudan kesetiaan mereka terhadap sang Dancho, yang jantungnya telah terbelenggu oleh Judgement Chain milik si pengguna rantai, dan membuatnya tak dapat berkomunikasi dengan anggota Ryodan yang lain. Karena itu mereka pergi, sebab mustahil tinggal bersama dengan pemimpin mereka tanpa ada komunikasi. Mereka juga manusia yang perlu bertukar pikiran. Bahkan Nobunaga, samurai yang keras kepala itu, tak urung melangkahkan kakinya pergi, meninggalkan Kuroro dan markas itu untuk selamanya. Setidaknya sampai 'kutukan' yang mengikat Kuroro berakhir.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu mendesah perlahan, desahan penuh lelah yang amat sangat. Terkadang ia merasakan kesepian di hatinya, layaknya orang lain. Meskipun Kuroro sudah terlatih sebagai pembunuh profesional, tetap saja ia merasa sedikit sedih karena tak bisa bersama lagi dengan anggota Ryodan yang lain. Namun, ia menyembunyikan semua itu dibalik wajah tampannya yang seperti tanpa dosa, yang selalu memancarkan aura sedingin salju.

Kuroro menengadah. Langit kelabu terbentang di atas cakrawala. Gemintang menebar cahaya ke segala penjuru. Rembulan merah tertutup awan legam. Sungguh langit yang indah, namun sayang harus dilewatkannya seorang diri.

Kantuk mulai menyerang lelaki berusia 26 tahun itu. Ia menegakkan badan, menutup mata, dan mencoba untuk tidur dalam posisi duduk bersandar. Namun tiba-tiba seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya, tatkala ia mendengar suara gemerisik di belakang sana.

"Keluarlah," ucap Kuroro tenang, seperti biasa. "Aku tahu kau ada di situ."

Merasa hawa keberadaannya telah diketahui oleh Kuroro, seorang lelaki muda berambut pirang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Matanya yang berwarna merah menyala seperti kobaran api berkilau di kegelapan.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya Kuroro, sambil menahan diri untuk tidak terlena akan keindahan mata merah milik lelaki itu dan mencungkilnya.

"Kau pasti tahu," tegas lelaki belia yang bernama Kurapika itu. Rantai di tangan kanannya tergenggam erat.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti," sergah Kuroro. "Tapi kalau kau hanya ingin mengganggu tidurku, sebaiknya kau pergi. Ini sudah terlalu larut."

Kurapika tampak kesal. Matanya meneliti setiap sudut markas Ryodan dengan gerakan cepat. Kuroro memandangi lelaki muda di hadapannya itu seraya mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengusirnya. Secara halus, tentu saja. Entah kenapa ia begitu keberatan jika ada yang mengusiknya malam ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Kuroro bertanya dengan nada dingin, membuat Kurapika menghentikan gerakan matanya dan menoleh pada Kuroro.

"Bola mata suku Kuruta, jika kau masih ingat," kata Kurapika, dengan nada suara yang terdengar seperti di antara ejekan atau kemarahan, "aku ingin mengambilnya kembali, tentu saja jika masih ada yang tersisa di sini."

"Mengambilnya?" ulang Kuroro sembari memutar mata gelapnya. "Ah, itu persoalan rumit. Aku tidak tahu di mana semua bola mata itu sekarang. Bahkan aku tidak peduli."

Kurapika spontan menyentakkan kerah mantel Kuroro dengan emosi. "Jangan main-main!"

Kuroro menatap Kurapika tajam, sangat tajam hingga Kurapika akhirnya menarik tangannya dari pemuda itu dan menjauh. Tatapan Kuroro bagai menembus dirinya, terlalu mengerikan untuk dilawan. Kurapika memalingkan wajah, menghindari pandangan mata Kuroro.

"Aku betul-betul tidak tahu," ucap Kuroro serius. "Dan kalau pun aku tahu, belum tentu aku mau memberitahumu."

Kurapika tertawa kesal. "Aku baru ingat kalau kalian selalu memperhitungkan untung-rugi dalam bertindak, dan itu membuatku muak."

"Tentu saja. Begitulah cara kami hidup," sahut Kuroro santai, seolah-olah itu merupakan hal yang sangat wajar. Cukup wajar memang, bila kau dibesarkan di lingkungan barbar seperti Ryuuseigai.

"Ya, terserah," Kurapika mendesah, seolah ia lebih baik menggorok lehernya sendiri daripada membuang-buang waktu untuk membangun percakapan dengan pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu. "Lebih baik aku pergi."

Kuroro menanggapi hanya dengan mengedikkan bahu, sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Kurapika yang tiba-tiba, hingga sebuah ide nakal terlintas di pikirannya. Pemuda itu bangkit dan berjalan perlahan.

"Tunggu," ucapnya. "Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Kuroro dengan hati-hati. Ia bingung harus bersikap senang atas kesediaan Kuroro atau justru merasa dirinya tolol karena mempercayai kata-kata dari pemimpin Ryodan itu. "Oh, benarkah?" Kurapika bertanya dengan mata penuh cemooh, seolah-olah ia sedang berbicara dengan orang paling menjijikkan sedunia. Setidaknya menurut Kurapika itulah sikap yang pantas untuk ditunjukkannya. "Pasti ada yang kau inginkan dariku sehingga kau menawarkan bantuan."

"Terserah bagaimana kau menilai," ujar Kuroro singkat.

"Yang benar saja. Mustahil kau mau membantuku tanpa imbalan."

"Memang ada," Kuroro menyela. "Kau sendiri sudah paham bagaimana cara kerja kami, selalu mengandalkan untung dan rugi. Tentu saja aku mengharapkan sesuatu atas kemauanku untuk membantumu. Setidaknya kau bisa sedikit menghargainya."

"Yah… bisa kuduga permintaanmu akan tak masuk akal," ucap Kurapika. "Lagipula, kita ini MUSUH, Kuroro Lucifer."

"Baiklah. Kita musuh. Lalu?" Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan tajam.

Kurapika mendengus. _Kalau saja aku tidak membutuhkan dia untuk mengetahui letak bola mata suku Kuruta, pasti sudah kupenggal lehernya sejak tadi, _katanya dalam hati.

"Apakah menurutmu, dengan status 'musuh' itu, kita tak bisa bekerja sama?"

Keluhan panjang keluar dari mulut Kurapika. Ia benci harus terjebak dalam situasi tak menyenangkan seperti ini. Di samping itu, juga tak menguntungkan bagi dia yang merupakan satu-satunya _survivor _dari suku Kuruta. Tak ada jaminan semua mata akan terkumpul walaupun atas dasar bantuan Kuroro. _It's all about gambling. _Lagipula, bekerja sama dengan pemuda dingin itu akan membuka peluang bagi Kuroro untuk menyelidiki kelemahan Kurapika dan memanfaatkannya untuk berbuat onar. Kurapika bergidik tatkala membayangkan semua itu terjadi.

"Kau tampak ragu," tutur Kuroro pelan, menelisik Kurapika dengan tampangnya yang mampu membuat lelaki berdarah Kuruta itu terpaku. "Tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin kau melepaskan rantai yang membelit jantungku ini bila semua bola mata sukumu terkumpul."

Kurapika mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tampak menimbang-nimbang. Pencabutan Judgement Chain belum pernah dilakukan terhadap jantung siapapun sebelumnya, dan Kurapika khawatir hal itu akan berdampak buruk terhadap keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan kondisi Kuroro Lucifer apabila rantai itu dicabut dari jantungnya. Semakin cepat sang Dancho itu mati, semakin baik, begitu pikir Kurapika.

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

"Akan kupikirkan."

"Aku butuh jawaban sekarang," desak Kuroro.

"Sudah kubilang akan kupikirkan! Lagipula belum tentu semua bola mata sukuku akan terkumpul dengan adanya kau," Kurapika setengah berteriak.

Kuroro tersenyum simpul ketika melihat ekspresi Kurapika. Lelaki berwajah 'cantik' itu selalu memancarkan hawa negatif terhadapnya, dan entah kenapa itu selalu membuat Kuroro ingin tertawa. Menyadari berbincang dengan Kurapika mulai membuatnya senang, Kuroro kembali duduk, kali ini tubuhnya lebih santai dibandingkan tadi.

"Duduklah," gumam Kuroro, lebih terdengar seperti perintah daripada kata-kata ajakan.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Kurapika sopan. Dia memang merasa lebih nyaman berdiri, agar gerakannya bisa lebih leluasa jika Kuroro tiba-tiba melakukan tindakan berbahaya seperti mengajaknya bertarung. Bila itu terjadi, ia akan senang sekali jika bisa melayangkan satu pukulan ke wajah pemimpin Ryodan itu.

"Lalu," Kuroro berkata dengan suara datar, "ada berapa banyak mata yang harus kita kumpulkan?"

"Sejumlah dengan berapa yang sudah kalian ambil dari suku Kuruta," tegas Kurapika. "Tidak kurang dari itu."

"Itu akan banyak sekali. Aku tidak ingat berapa mata yang Ryodan bawa saat itu."

"Semuanya, Kuroro Lucifer. Semua bola mata dari seluruh garis keturunan sukuku yang hidup pada hari pembantaian itu," seru Kurapika geram. "Kecuali sepasang mata milikku. Hanya itu yang masih tersisa."

"Baiklah. Kau selamat dari peristiwa itu dan masih menginginkan balas dendam. Aku bisa mengerti."

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh," Kurapika mencibir.

"Tidak. Hanya saja saat di York Shin aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk bertanya. Terlebih tiba-tiba ada seorang _gadis_ yang menyergapku dalam kegelapan dan memukuliku tanpa henti di dalam mobil," Kuroro berkata panjang lebar.

"Jaga mulutmu. Sudah kuberitahu kau kalau aku laki-laki, dan jangan bilang kau lupa dengan apa yang kukatakan waktu itu."

"_'Jangan pernah menilai orang dari luarnya'_," Kuroro mengulangi kata-kata Kurapika saat si pengguna rantai itu menangkapnya, dan itu membuat Kurapika kesulitan untuk menahan tangannya agar tidak menghadiahkan tinju ke arah Kuroro.

Pikiran Kurapika melayang di saat pertama kali ia dan teman-temannya melakukan pergerakan paling berbahaya: mencoba menghabisi Ryodan. Rencana itu berakhir dengan kegagalan, dan nyaris membuat Kurapika frustasi hingga jatuh pingsan karena terserang demam. Tapi tak sepenuhnya gagal juga, dengan berhasilnya Kurapika membunuh Pakunoda dan menancapkan Judgement Chain di jantung Kuroro Lucifer, sang pemimpin dari perkumpulan yang paling ditakuti itu – dengan kata lain, otak dari segala kejahatan yang dilakukan Ryodan. Ia jugalah orang yang memutuskan untuk membunuh seluruh anggota suku Kuruta karena tergiur dengan keindahan mata merah yang mereka miliki. Sayangnya, mereka tak membunuh semuanya. Satu orang tertinggal, seorang anak laki-laki yang kala itu masih berusia 12 tahun. Entah apa motif Kuroro sehingga membiarkan Kurapika tetap hidup. Mungkin tidak disengaja, tapi mungkin pula memang sengaja dilakukan oleh pria berambut hitam lurus itu. Bahkan Kurapika sendiri tidak mengetahui kenapa dia menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat saat peristiwa itu berlangsung. Karena ia bersembunyi? Atau karena itu memang takdirnya? Tak ada yang tahu.

Dan satu hal yang tak bisa dilupakan Kurapika adalah pengalamannya berpakaian seperti seorang wanita waktu penyergapan itu, dan itu malah membuat Kuroro (dan mungkin anggota Ryodan yang lainnya) salah kaprah. Mereka menyangka Kurapika memang betul-betul perempuan. Dalam hati Kurapika juga mengutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa waktu itu dia tidak menyamar sebagai laki-laki saja.

"Tunggu dulu," Kurapika tiba-tiba tersentak. "Ke mana anggota laba-laba yang lain? Kenapa seolah-olah kau hanya seorang diri di sini?"

Kuroro mendecak. _Lama sekali baru ia sadar_, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kurasa kau masih ingat dengan sejumlah peraturan yang kau tetapkan untuk rantai yang membelit jantungku ini," ucap Kuroro dengan nada tanpa harapan, seolah Kurapika adalah orang paling tidak berpendidikan sedunia. "Baiklah, mungkin kau lupa jadi aku akan mengingatkanmu. Rantai ini, yang secara tak langsung dikendalikan olehmu, telah melarangku untuk menggunakan Nen dan tidak memperbolahkanku berbicara dengan anggota Gen'ei Ryodan yang lain. Sisanya bisa kau lanjutkan sendiri."

"Aku bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa mereka pada akhirnya meninggalkanmu, membiarkanmu hidup sendirian di markas ini."

"Tepat," tandas Kuroro.

"Bisa juga kusimpulkan bahwa Ryodan telah mengalami perpecahan dengan melakukan pengkhianatan terhadap pemimpin mereka," gumam Kurapika senang, walau ia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa ia mengatakan demikian. "Terdengar indah di telingaku."

"Begitukah?" Kuroro tertawa kecil. "Jangan salah. Sekalipun kehilangan kepala, ataupun seluruh anggota tubuh, Ryodan akan tetap bertahan. Aku jamin itu."

_Sial_, gumam Kurapika dalam hati. Sebenarnya, dia sendiri pun sudah bisa memprediksikan apa jawaban Kuroro. Kurapika paham betapa kuat dan ganasnya Ryodan, karena itulah tak mudah untuk membasmi mereka. Membunuh dua orang saja sudah membuatnya kewalahan. Apalagi semuanya. Awalnya, Kurapika mengira dengan membunuh Kuroro maka segalanya lebih gampang. Ternyata perkiraannya meleset. Meskipun berkelompok, Ryodan ternyata masih bisa bertahan dalam segala situasi berdasarkan kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau tipe pergerakan Ryodan sebenarnya mirip dengan Kurapika. Sendiri-sendiri. Individualistis.

"Jadi…" Kurapika tampak seperti mengulur waktu. "Kau betul-betul sendirian di sini?"

Kuroro mau tak mau menepuk kepalanya. "Sepertinya aku sudah panjang lebar menerangkan segalanya kepadamu hanya untuk menunggumu mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama."

Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa, walau hanya ada mereka berdua di markas ini, tanpa kehadiran anggota Ryodan yang lain, suasana malah lebih mencekam bagi Kurapika. Apa karena Kuroro jadi bisa bertindak sesuka hatinya tanpa bayang-bayang Ryodan? Kurapika pun tak paham.

"Boleh aku menanyakan satu hal?" tanya Kuroro tiba-tiba, membuat Kurapika tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Silakan, jika pertanyaan itu masuk akal."

"Kenapa kau mencariku dan menanyakan letak bola mata merah? Bukankah kau memiliki kekuatan untuk mencari lokasi-lokasi tertentu, dari salah satu rantai yang ada di tanganmu itu?"

"Mencari letak bola mata suku Kuruta itu diluar kemampuan Dousing Chain milikku. Karena itu aku terpaksa menemuimu, sebagai dalang dari segala mimpi buruk yang telah menimpaku ini. Apa kau sudah cukup puas sekarang?"

Kuroro tersenyum. _Si 'cantik' ini benar-benar sosok yang menarik_, pikirnya.

"Lantas menurutmu, apa yang kau lakukan ini sudah benar?" tanya Kuroro lagi.

Kening Kurapika berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja sepertinya kau membuat kesalahan dengan meminta bantuanku."

"Ya, mungkin begitu," ucap Kurapika. "Bekerja sama dengan orang yang sudah memperlakukan orang tuaku dengan sadis adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidup. Asal kau tahu saja, aku SANGAT TERPAKSA melakukan ini. Semua hanya demi janjiku kepada saudara-saudaraku untuk mengembalikan bola mata mereka sebagaimana seharusnya. Dan juga untuk membalas dendam, tentu saja."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku tak punya hak untuk menghalangi karena itu memang kemauanmu. Lagipula, aku juga akan mendapatkan keuntungan dengan terkumpulnya semua bola mata itu."

"Dasar licik," Kurapika mendesis.

Kuroro bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan pelan ke arah Kurapika, dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinganya, "Seekor kupu-kupu baru saja membiarkan dirinya terperangkap dalam sarang laba-laba. Dan, coba tebak, kupu-kupu itu KAU."

~to~be~continued~

* * *

~Note:

Okay, let's be honest. This is my first time 'serious FFn project' ever!

Wow~ hold on, there is a little technical error. I can speak (or write? Yeah, whatever…) something in English! Oh no! Maybe this is the effect from the last earthquake? *slapped*

Oke, oke… cukup bercandanya. Maafkan saya karena sudah menulis hal gaje dan sok berbahasa Inggris (yang sudah pasti banyak grammatical error-nya itu). Saya hanya ingin membuka author's note kali ini dengan hal yang berbeda, karena fanfic ini juga berbeda dengan fanfic-fanfic yang pernah saya buat sebelumnya. Kenapa?

Pertama, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya yang saya buat dengan begitu SERIUS, dan saya juga bertekad tidak akan memasukkan unsur humor yang berlebihan dalam fic kali ini.

Kedua, fanfic ini saya buat sebagai bentuk perwujudan rasa galau saya terhadap seseorang (yang tak perlu saya sebutkan namanya, but yeah, that person is the only one who can makes me feel galau!).

Ketiga, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari banyak fanfic HxH lain yang belakangan ini saya ikuti dan juga lagu. 'Rain', yang merupakan judul dari fanfic ini, merupakan lagu yang dibawakan oleh SID, sebuah band yang mengusung konsep visual-kei. Entah kenapa, tiap dengar lagu ini, pikiran saya selalu terbang ke KuroPika. Hohoho… *ditabok*

Keempat, karena fic ini digarap dengan (semoga saja) seserius mungkin, saya nggak janji bisa update cepat. Karena itu mohon kesabaran dan dukungannya ya, minna-san!

Kelima, karena author's note ini sudah melebihi antrian BLT, saya sudahi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa di next chapter! Sayonara!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


	2. Chapter 2: Auction

**Rain**

_By: Azumaya Miyuki_

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

Chapter 2: Auction

Menemani seorang Neon Nostrad yang gila belanja untuk berkeliling _mall_ seharian memang sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sanggup berlari dari satu toko ke toko yang lain, mematut diri dengan berbagai pakaian dan sepatu, meneliti setiap detil kain di etalase, dan mengomentari pelayanan para pramuniaga yang ditemuinya dalam satu waktu yang sama. Jika saja _bodyguard _yang dimilikinya bukanlah _bodyguard_ yang benar-benar tangguh dan berkelas, maka dapat dipastikan kaki mereka akan copot lantaran mengikuti langkah Neon yang terlalu aktif ke sana-kemari. Kurapika adalah salah satu dari sederet _bodyguard_ berkelas itu. Terbukti, ketika ingin melamar pekerjaan saja, ia harus mengikuti serangkaian _test _yang betul-betul menguji kemampuan fisik serta ketelitiannya. Dan Kurapika lulus.

Walaupun kemampuan meramal Neon belum pulih kembali, namun ternyata sekarang tidak ada masalah yang berarti dalam keadaan perekonomian keluarga Nostrad. Percaya atau tidak, dengan wajah cantiknya, kini Neon menjadi bintang tenar, dan ternyata profesinya sekarang malah lebih banyak menghasilkan uang dibanding memprediksi masa depan orang-orang kaya seperti dahulu. Setidaknya Raito Nostrad bisa kembali bernapas lega di hari tuanya, dengan melihat kesuksesan putrinya yang begitu cemerlang, meski beliau sendiri juga paham bahwa posisi Neon sebagai seorang artis yang tengah naik daun pasti tak akan bertahan selamanya. Ada saatnya untuk menuai pujian, ada pula saatnya untuk menerima cibiran. Begitulah manusia, kadang di atas, kadang di bawah.

Namun, saat Kurapika mendengar cerita Senritsu tentang cara belanja Neon yang seperti tiada hari esok itu, Kurapika hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ia sendiri tak akan mau menghamburkan uang untuk hal-hal mubazir. Tapi, ia tak berhak menasehati bosnya dengan berbagai argumen. Bisa-bisa ia dipecat dan kehilangan salah satu akses terbesarnya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Bola mata merah milik suku Kuruta. Jadi, walaupun ada banyak hal yang tidak cocok baginya, Kurapika hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melawan.

Lagipula, sudah jelas bahwa pola pikir perempuan berbeda dengan laki-laki. Untungnya juga Kurapika tak pernah diperintahkan untuk menemani Neon berbelanja. Ia lebih sering diminta untuk mengawal Raito Nostrad menemui sejumlah klien. Jika seandainya ia diminta untuk menemani Neon pun, sudah pasti Kurapika akan mencari cara untuk menolak. Kurapika tak ingin waktunya terpakai untuk hal-hal yang (menurutnya) tidak terlalu penting.

Paling tidak, ketika bersama dengan Raito Nostrad, berbagai informasi penting bisa didapatkannya dengan mudah.

Tak terasa, tanggal 1 September sudah diambang mata. Para pebisnis dan kolektor barang antik tampaknya sudah pasang strategi dengan menyiapkan sejumlah uang agar kantung mereka tidak jebol saat pelelangan ini. Tak terkecuali Raito, tentu saja. Putri semata wayangnya telah memberi sederet daftar apa saja yang diinginkannya di pelelangan itu, dan Raito tak mau membuat Neon kecewa – dengan alasan tertentu. Kurapika tak habis pikir. Di keluarga Nostrad, hubungan antara ayah dengan anak sekalipun berdasarkan perhitungan untung-rugi. Benar-benar kacau dunia ini.

Atas dasar itulah (dan juga karena tak ingin 'mesin uang otomatis'-nya kabur lagi – setidaknya begitu menurut Kurapika), Raito Nostrad lantas pergi ke gedung pelelangan dan memastikan semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Beliau tak mau pelelangan sampai kacau balau seperti yang terjadi setahun lalu, ketika para penjahat dan mafia memberontak serta sepuluh _Godfather_ terbunuh. Kurapika dengan senang hati ikut serta menemani Raito. Paling tidak, ia bisa mendapatkan informasi yang berguna mengenai bola mata merah yang tengah dicarinya.

Ratusan, bahkan mungkin ribuan orang berjas dan berdasi sudah memenuhi gedung pelelangan. Kurapika sadar, penjagaan kali ini lebih ketat dibandingkan tahun yang lalu. Mungkin pelelangan akan jauh lebih aman – menurut intuisi Kurapika. Setidaknya karena anggota Ryodan (terkecuali Kuroro Lucifer) sedang tidak berada di kota York Shin saat ini.

Walaupun sudah memutuskan untuk bekerjasama dengan Kuroro, Kurapika tetap ingin mencari informasi seorang diri. Ia tak yakin apakah pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu bisa berguna untuknya, apalagi ditambah dari sikapnya yang seperti hanya ingin menjahili Kurapika. Sayangnya hanya itu ide cemerlang yang bisa muncul dipikiran Kurapika ketika ia bertekad untuk mengumpulkan semua bola mata sukunya – meminta bantuan kepada orang yang dikira tepat. Dan, sejauh ini, orang yang dirasa Kurapika paling tepat itu adalah Kuroro Lucifer.

Ditambah lagi, apa yang Kuroro katakan di akhir pertemuan mereka di markas Ryodan membuat Kurapika merasa harus meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Ia menduga Kuroro hendak menjebaknya atau merencanakan sesuatu yang menjijikkan terhadapnya. Dan itu sudah bisa dipastikan. Apalagi Kurapika terlanjur membentengi diri dengan status 'musuh yang terpaksa bekerja sama', membuat lelaki berambut hitam yang memiliki tanda di keningnya itu akan semakin tertarik untuk berbuat tidak menyenangkan kepada Kurapika. Kurapika sudah memprediksi demikian, dan prediksinya cukup jarang meleset.

Kurapika mengikuti Raito Nostrad memasuki sejumlah ruangan. Daftar milik Neon tergenggam di tangannya. Di setiap ruangan yang mereka masuki, yang berisi nama dan foto barang-barang yang akan dilelang, Raito akan memeriksa kertas daftar di tangannya dan memberi tanda jika barang itu tersedia. Kurapika memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh bosnya itu dengan saksama. _Pria ini benar-benar teliti dengan keinginan 'mesin uang'-nya_, pikir Kurapika.

"Banyak sekali benda yang Neon inginkan," Raito bersuara, mencoba memecah kebisuan.

Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya. Jelas banyak, karena hanya ada satu benda yang berhasil didapatkan tahun lalu, yakni bola mata merah. Sayangnya, bola mata itu pun ternyata palsu. Kurapika mengetahuinya setelah Sukuwara terbunuh dan bola mata itu dimusnahkan oleh pihak Ryodan. Sungguh mengesalkan.

Berdasarkan observasi hari ini, Kurapika mengetahui bahwa ada dua pasang bola mata suku Kuruta yang akan dilelang. Itu membuatnya cukup senang. Walaupun nanti seandainya Neon yang berhasil mendapatkan bola mata itu, setidaknya akan lebih mudah bagi Kurapika untuk melakukan taktik agar benda itu menjadi miliknya seorang. Karena itulah selama ini lelaki berambut emas itu berusaha untuk memperoleh kepercayaan penuh dari keluarga Nostrad.

"Tenang saja," Raito berkata tiba-tiba, seolah mampu membaca pikiran Kurapika. "Neon tidak menginginkan bola mata merah itu lagi. Mungkin ia sudah trauma dengan kejadian mengerikan yang menyangkut benda itu setahun yang lalu."

Mata Kurapika membelalak. "Maaf?" tanyanya, menuntut pengulangan kalimat.

"Senritsu sempat memberitahuku tentang latar belakang keluargamu," tutur Raito, membuat Kurapika terperanjat. "Kau bisa memiliki bola mata merah itu tanpa perlu memikirkan Neon."

Kalau saja Senritsu bukan salah satu dari teman dekatnya, pasti Kurapika sudah berkata 'urus urusanmu sendiri!' pada perempuan bertubuh mungil itu.

"Bisakah Anda mengatakan apa saja yang diceritakannya?" selidik Kurapika.

"Cukup banyak. Tapi yang pasti ia mengatakan bahwa kau adalah keturunan terakhir dari suku Kuruta yang masih hidup, dan kau berniat untuk mengumpulkan semua bola mata sukumu yang direbut paksa oleh Gen'ei Ryodan. Aku turut prihatin. Pasti kau memiliki beban yang sangat berat," papar Raito Nostrad.

_Oh, tidak. Senritsu membeberkan terlalu banyak,_ ucap Kurapika dalam hati. _Sekarang Raito Nostrad akan tahu semuanya. Jangan-jangan dia juga sudah bisa menebak apa tujuan utamaku bekerja pada keluarga ini._

"Jangan khawatir," Raito berkata menenangkan. "Aku takkan menghalangi ataupun ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadimu. Laksanakan saja tugasmu dengan baik."

Kurapika mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih."

Hingga larut, Raito dan Kurapika masih berada di gedung pelelangan. Hal itu membuat Kurapika nyaris ambruk tatkala mengunjungi markas Ryodan lagi. Ia hendak memberitahukan informasi yang didapatkan hari ini serta mencoba menyusun rencana selanjutnya untuk pelelangan esok hari, walaupun sebetulnya Kurapika enggan untuk kembali ke tempat itu. SANGAT enggan.

Kuroro Lucifer duduk di tempat yang sama di mana Kurapika terakhir kali bertemu dengannya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis sewaktu Kurapika muncul, membuat Kurapika segera memperketat pertahanan dirinya. Tampaknya lelaki bersenjatakan rantai itu memiliki _phobia_ berlebih terhadap Kuroro. Dan semua itu bukannya tanpa alasan. Kurapika tak mau terluka atau sampai mati konyol di tangan orang yang seharusnya ia bunuh sejak dulu hanya gara-gara hubungan kerjasama.

"Ada dua pasang bola mata suku Kuruta yang akan dilelang," ucap Kurapika tanpa basa-basi. "Keduanya akan dilelang esok, jadi akan sangat menguntungkan bagiku."

"Bagus," balas Kuroro. "Aku juga tak perlu repot. Membuang waktu untuk melihat benda-benda favoritku kembali ke pemilik aslinya akan sangat menyedihkan."

Kurapika melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Nyatanya bola mata itu juga tidak kau koleksi untuk kesenangan pribadimu sendiri. Buktinya, itu semua tersebar di tempat-tempat yang bahkan tak kau ketahui di mana posisinya."

"Baiklah, aku memuji kecepatan berpikirmu. Tapi, sungguh, aku memang sangat menyukai semua bola mata merah milik suku Kuruta itu. Mereka tampak begitu indah, jauh lebih indah dibandingkan permata paling mahal di seluruh dunia."

"Lalu, kenapa sekarang bola mata itu tersebar dan kau sama sekali tak tahu di mana mereka?" tanya Kurapika sembari mengernyit, hingga matanya terlihat mengecil.

"Untuk uang, tentu saja," jawab Kuroro tenang. "Kau pasti perlu uang untuk hidup, bukan?"

"Jadi…" Kurapika tampak kesulitan mengontrol emosinya. "Kalian memperoleh keuntungan di atas penderitaan sukuku?"

Kuroro diam. Matanya menatap Kurapika tajam.

"Tak akan kumaafkan… tak akan kumaafkan…" Kurapika berbisik. Suaranya bergetar. Ia tampak cukup terpukul dengan penuturan Kuroro.

"Dan besok kau akan mendapatkan bola mata itu kembali," ucap Kuroro tanpa ekspresi. "Ingat, kerjasama kita belum berakhir. Kau membutuhkanku, dan aku juga membutuhkanmu. Meskipun kau bilang kita musuh, setidaknya untuk saat ini kau belum boleh menghabisi nyawaku, sampai kerjasama ini berakhir."

Kurapika tersenyum pahit. "Ya, besok aku akan mendapatkan dua pasang. Dua pasang dari ratusan, bahkan mungkin ribuan bola mata suku Kuruta yang kau ambil."

Kuroro mengambil sikap tak acuh. "Setidaknya itu sudah lumayan. Semakin cepat dan semakin banyak bola mata yang kita kumpulkan, semakin baik."

"Ya, itu bagus. Aku mulai lelah dengan semua dendam ini."

"'Lelah'?" ulang Kuroro dengan kening berkerut.

Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Lupakan. Anggap saja kau tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Oke," Kuroro mengiyakan, meskipun sejuta kemungkinan langsung terukir di benaknya.

Kurapika melangkah keluar dari markas Ryodan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia sangat letih dan ingin beristirahat. Lelaki berusia 17 tahun itu yakin, begitu tubuhnya menyentuh tempat tidur, ia akan langsung terlelap.

* * *

Tanggal 1 September. Tepat pukul 8 malam.

Kurapika tampak hampir mati bosan menunggu kehadiran Kuroro. Pemimpin Ryodan itu telah mengirim pesan pada Kurapika untuk menunggunya di lantai dasar gedung pelelangan, di dekat pintu utama. Kuroro berjanji akan menampakkan batang hidungnya sebelum pukul 8, tapi nyatanya sampai sekarang ia belum juga muncul. Kurapika merancang berbagai alasan keterlambatan Kuroro, dan semuanya malah terdengar bagaikan lelucon. Mulai dari kesulitan berjalan dikarenakan mantelnya, hingga terlalu lama berdandan. Sungguh argumen-argumen yang tidak masuk akal untuk seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin sekelas Kuroro Lucifer.

Dan terbukti, argumen konyol Kurapika memang keliru. Kuroro datang dengan penampilan yang begitu biasa, bahkan ia tidak memakai mantel kebanggaannya. Tanda di keningnya dibalut oleh kain putih bersih demi menyembunyikan identitas. Kurapika hampir tak mengenali pemuda tampan itu, namun dalam hati ia bersyukur Kuroro tak membawa mantelnya. Itu akan terlalu menarik perhatian, dan Kurapika tak mau hal tersebut sampai terjadi.

"Kau terlambat," Kurapika berucap dengan nada dingin.

"Benarkah?" Kuroro pura-pura terkejut. "Jam berapa aku janji padamu untuk datang?"

"Sebelum jam 8," kata Kurapika. "Dan sekarang sudah jam 8 tepat."

"Tapi ini masih belum jam 8," Kuroro berdalih.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat jam besar di sana?" Kurapika menunjuk jam dinding yang tergantung di dekat mereka.

Kuroro tersenyum. "Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa semua jam di gedung pelelangan ini waktunya dimajukan satu menit?"

Dengan kesal, Kurapika melihat jam pada layar telepon genggamnya. Pukul 19.59. _Sial_, batin Kurapika dalam hati.

"Itu berarti aku tidak terlambat, bukan?" Kuroro bertanya dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi. Ayo," ujar Kurapika sembari melangkah menuju lift. Kuroro mengikutinya dari belakang.

Malang bagi Kurapika, lift itu kosong. Berdua saja dengan pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan di ruangan tertutup sesempit lift membuat Kurapika rikuh. Menunggu lift yang bergerak perlahan menuju lantai tiga, tempat pelelangan dilaksanakan, terasa sangat lama bagi Kurapika.

Di lantai dua, lift berhenti sejenak. Ketika pintu terbuka dan Kurapika melihat siapa orang yang hendak masuk, ia nyaris pingsan.

"Kurapika! Sudah kuduga kau juga ada di sini!" Gon langsung menubruk Kurapika hingga terhuyung.

"Ah, tidak ada benda menarik di pelelangan kali ini!" ucap Killua dengan nada bosan.

Leorio turut hadir dan menyapa. "Yo, Kurapika! Lama tak berjumpa."

_Ya Tuhan. Mereka semua ada di sini_.

Kurapika hanya diam, tepatnya mematung. Wajahnya pucat pasi seketika. Diliriknya Kuroro dengan ujung mata, takut Kuroro akan bertindak gegabah sehingga teman-temannya akan mengetahui hubungan kerjasama mereka. Untungnya Kuroro sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan sikap, dan itu membuat Kurapika bisa sedikit bernapas lega diantara derita.

"Kurapika, apa apa? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Gon bertanya bingung. Rona kekanakan tampak di kedua mata coklatnya.

"Ah, ya. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian. Aku tak menyangka kalian akan ikut pelelangan ini," Kurapika memberikan seulas senyum. Senyum terpaksa, sebenarnya.

"Kami takkan mungkin melewatkannya! Kau tentu mengincar semua bola mata merah yang dilelang hari ini 'kan, Kurapika?" tanya Leorio.

Kurapika hanya mengangguk, bersamaan dengan bunyi dentingan lift. Mereka sudah tiba di lantai tiga.

"Aku duluan. Sampai jumpa di dalam," Kurapika melambaikan tangan dan segera keluar dari lift, sementara Kuroro agak kesulitan karena terhalang oleh Leorio.

"Permisi," Kuroro berkata singkat, membuat Leorio menyingkir. Pemuda itu langsung berlalu dengan langkah santai, seolah membuat jarak dengan Kurapika.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat lelaki itu," gumam Gon.

"Lelaki yang mana?" Killua bertanya, penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Lelaki berambut hitam yang baru saja keluar dari lift. Ia tampak sangat familiar."

"Ah… mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Gon," Leorio menanggapi dengan enteng.

Kuroro menangkap sekelebat percakapan diantara teman-teman Kurapika itu, namun ia tak peduli dan segera menjajari langkah dengan Kurapika, setelah yakin Gon dan yang lainnya tidak lagi memfokuskan pandangan pada mereka berdua. Wajah Kurapika betul-betul masam.

"Kenapa kau bersikap dingin kepada mereka?"

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Kurapika tanpa menoleh.

"Kau tak ingin mereka mengetahui kerjasama kita, betul bukan?" tebak Kuroro.

"Tidakkah itu sudah jelas? Sekarang lebih baik kau jangan banyak bertanya."

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku tidak mengacau tadi."

"Baiklah," Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Terima kasih banyak, Kuroro Lucifer."

Kurapika membuka pintu ruang pelelangan dengan penuh emosi dan langsung masuk. Di belakangnya, Kuroro tersenyum simpul, entah kenapa merasa sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah Kurapika.

* * *

Pelelangan berjalan lancar. Untung saja tidak ada barang yang diinginkan Neon yang dilelang pada hari ini, sehingga Kurapika bisa fokus pada bola mata suku Kuruta. Sang pengguna rantai itu berhasil mendapatkannya, setelah mengajukan penawaran harga secara brutal. Kuroro mau tak mau turut membantunya.

Dibalik kebahagiaan karena telah berhasil mendapatkan benda yang dia inginkan, Kurapika juga merasa sedikit sedih karena harus menghindar dari teman-temannya. Di dalam ruang pelelangan pun, Kurapika sengaja untuk tidak membuat kontak dengan mereka. Selepas mendapatkan bola mata merah (yang memang kebetulan dilelang pada waktu paling akhir), Kurapika segera keluar dari gedung pelelangan bersama Kuroro. Sialnya, sebelum mereka sempat beranjak dari lokasi itu, puluhan pria berpakaian rapi telah mengepung mereka berdua. Kurapika menduga orang-orang tersebut adalah pihak yang dibayar untuk mendapatkan bola mata merah suku Kuruta. Tak dapat dipungkiri, banyak sekali hartawan dari berbagai belahan dunia yang menginginkannya.

"Serahkan benda itu!" salah seorang diantara mereka menodongkan senjata ke arah Kuroro dan Kurapika. "Cepat serahkan, atau kalian akan mati!"

Kurapika mempererat pegangan tangannya terhadap dua kotak kaca yang memuat bola mata merah. Dapat diprediksikan, Kurapika takkan menyerahkan barang yang sudah susah payah didapatnya itu meski nyawa taruhannya.

Di lain pihak, naluri membunuh terukir jelas di wajah Kuroro, namun Kurapika menahannya, menolak mentah-mentah bahwa membunuh bukanlah solusi terbaik. Kuroro menghela napas, tak habis pikir kenapa disaat genting seperti inipun pemuda Kuruta itu tetap menjunjung tinggi kebenaran.

Pandangan Kuroro beralih dari bajingan-bajingan di depannya ke kotak bola mata merah di pelukan Kurapika. Tiba-tiba muncul ide cemerlang di benaknya. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Kurapika, dan itu membuat Kurapika risih.

"Kau mau apa?" Kurapika bertanya gusar.

"Berikan bola mata merah itu padaku," kata Kuroro.

"Apa? Tidak!" tolak Kurapika mentah-mentah. Dia berimajinasi bahwa Kuroro akan membawa kabur bola mata itu dan meninggalkannya dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, terserah," Kuroro menyahut. "Pegang kotak kaca itu seerat mungkin. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau sampai jatuh."

Kurapika mengernyit, sama sekali tidak paham dengan kata-kata Kuroro barusan. Namun, ketika Kuroro mulai melakukan kontak fisik seperti melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kurapika, sontak lelaki berambut pirang itu mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kuperingatkan kau, jangan berontak," Kuroro berbisik. "Atau kau akan menggagalkan semuanya."

"Menggagalkan ap–"

Kurapika tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia malah memekik karena Kuroro tiba-tiba menggendongnya, lalu berlari kencang – sekencang yang Kurapika saksikan sendiri sewaktu pengejaran di York Shin – dan menembus para pria yang hendak merebut bola mata merah dari tangan Kurapika. Sementara itu, Kurapika sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, selain mendekap dua kotak kaca berisi bola mata suku Kuruta seerat yang ia bisa. Walaupun sesungguhnya Kurapika ingin sekali menonjok Kuroro Lucifer yang telah berani menggendongnya seperti orang sakit (atau seperti pengantin wanita), hal itu urung dilakukannya mengingat hanya ada satu metode untuk menghindari pihak-pihak yang ingin merebut bola mata merah tersebut tanpa menimbulkan pertumpahan darah: melarikan diri.

Dan sepertinya kali ini Kuroro melakukan hal yang benar, walaupun bukan dengan cara yang disukai oleh Kurapika.

Ketika sudah dirasa aman, Kuroro pun berhenti berlari. Tak ada satupun peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Pemuda itu tampak bugar, sama sekali tidak kelihatan lelah walaupun ia baru saja menempuh perjalanan jauh dengan kecepatan tinggi. Justru Kurapika yang berkeringat dingin.

"Syukurlah kau tidak meronta-ronta ketika di jalan tadi," ungkap Kuroro, sembari menurunkan Kurapika. "Aku akan melemparmu jika kau melakukannya."

"Diam kau," sahut Kurapika geram, membuat Kuroro tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Kurapika dalam menanggapi kata-katanya. "Kenapa kau menggendongku seperti itu?"

"Sederhana. Awalnya aku bermaksud menggendongmu dengan satu tangan, sebab tangan yang satu akan kupergunakan untuk membawa kotak bola mata merah agar tidak mempersulitmu. Tapi karena kau menolak memberikan kotak itu padaku, aku terpaksa menggendongmu dengan dua tangan."

Kurapika mendengus. _Betul-betul alasan yang tidak logis_, pikirnya.

"Lalu, apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" selidik Kuroro.

"Aku belum memutuskan," Kurapika berkata. "Aku ingin mulai mencari bola mata merah itu di kota-kota lain, tapi aku belum bisa beranjak dari sini sebelum pelelangan selesai. Bosku memberiku tugas untuk meng-_handle_ masalah pelelangan, dan aku tak mungkin menolak."

"Baiklah," ucap Kuroro. "Kurasa ada baiknya kita berpisah di sini. Beri aku kabar jika ada perubahan."

"Setuju," Kurapika mengangguk. Lagipula, lokasi tempat mereka berpijak sekarang memang sudah sangat dekat dengan kediaman keluarga Nostrad, jadi Kurapika tak perlu risau dengan orang-orang yang menyerang mereka tadi. Setidaknya situasi saat ini tampaknya cukup aman.

Kurapika dan Kuroro mengambil jalan yang berbeda, jalan yang saling bertolak belakang. Langkah-langkah kaki mereka terdengar jelas di kesunyian malam, malam di mana dua pasang bola mata suku Kuruta telah kembali ke tangan dia yang berada di ujung garis keturunan. Dia yang berhasil hidup setelah hari pembantaian itu…

– to be continued –

* * *

Maafkan saya karena lama update~ *ditabok*

Makasih banyak untuk minna-san yang udah baca, serta memberikan review (dan flame?) di chapter sebelumnya, juga di fic-fic saya yang lain. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!

Dan untuk yang ini, review juga ya? *digaplok*

Have a nice day, minna-san!

-Azumaya (yang sedang mencoba untuk tidak galau lagi) Miyuki-


	3. Chapter 3: The Witch

**Rain**

_By: Azumaya Miyuki_

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Witch

Setelah hari pertama pelelangan itu, Kurapika kembali menjalani kehidupannya sebagaimana biasa – selaku salah satu _bodyguard_ keluarga Nostrad. Ia membantu Raito ketika barang-barang pesanan Neon dilelang, serta berusaha untuk mengawal pria tua itu ke mana pun ia hendak berpergian. Kelihatannya Kurapika berusaha untuk menampilkan performa terbaik agar tidak kehilangan kepercayaan dari keluarga yang sudah mempekerjakannya tersebut. Lagipula, ia masih memerlukan kepercayaan dari Raito untuk menjalankan misi terbesarnya – demi kemuliaan suku Kuruta yang nyaris punah.

Di lain pihak, meskipun Kurapika sangat senang karena sedikit demi sedikit bola mata merah telah terkumpul, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia juga merasa nelangsa karena tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Gon, Killua, dan Leorio. Ketiga sahabat kentalnya itu ternyata hanya hadir pada hari pertama pelelangan, dan Kurapika sudah melewatkan kesempatan tersebut. Kurapika sebenarnya ingin sekali melepaskan rasa penat yang memenuhi kepalanya, berbagi cerita kepada teman-temannya, tapi ia khawatir status hubungan kerjasama dengan Kuroro Lucifer akan terbongkar. Kurapika enggan dianggap tidak konsisten hanya karena ia mengajak Kuroro turut serta untuk mengumpulkan bola mata sukunya. Ia ingin Kuroro Lucifer bertanggung jawab. Itu saja.

Sementara itu, Gon dan yang lainnya cukup terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Kurapika di hari pelelangan tersebut. Mereka memang paham betul dengan sifat Kurapika yang pendiam dan terkesan dingin, tapi Kurapika tak pernah bersikap tidak peduli, apalagi terhadap mereka, teman-teman seperjuangannya. _Pasti Kurapika menyembunyikan sesuatu_, begitu kesimpulan yang ada di benak mereka.

Waktu pelelangan yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir memaksa Kurapika untuk segera menyusun strategi. Secara pribadi, dia tak mengetahui di mana saja bola mata suku Kuruta berada. Orang yang menjadi otak dari pembantaian itu juga tak mengetahuinya, dan itu membuat kurapika pusing. Ada ratusan – bahkan ribuan pasang – bola mata suku Kuruta yang harus dikumpulkannya. Rumit memang, tapi Kurapika telah berjanji dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkannya.

Sebagai seseorang yang menjadikan buku layaknya makanan sehari-hari, Kurapika pernah membaca bahwa ada pihak tertentu yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Seorang wanita – penyihir tepatnya, yang hidup di dalam hutan belantara nun jauh di seberang samudera. Tepatnya di sebuah pulau terpencil, arah utara dari kota York Shin. Sesungguhnya, Kurapika ragu harus mempercayai kabar yang tergolong legenda itu atau tidak, karena belum ada bukti autentik yang menyatakan bahwa penyihir itu memang benar-benar ada. Menurut kabar, para Hunter terkemuka yang pernah mencoba pergi ke sana malah tidak kunjung kembali. Kalaupun ada yang berhasil kembali, mereka jadi kehilangan ingatan, bahkan berangsur gila. Selain itu, kabarnya hanya orang-orang yang memiliki tekad kuat yang mampu menemukan penyihir wanita itu. Kurapika mungkin mempunyai tekad sekukuh baja dalam mencapai tujuannya, tapi Kuroro? Belum tentu. Bahkan menurut Kurapika, pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan yang dingin itu takkan mungkin melakukan kerjasama mereka dengan sukarela. Semuanya hanya atas dasar paksaan belaka – sekarang, ataupun nanti. Tidak akan ada bedanya.

Kurapika menghela napas panjang sembari memijat kepalanya yang terasa berat. Beberapa hari belakangan ini, Kurapika merasa kesehatannya semakin menurun – entah karena kelelahan disebabkan faktor pekerjaan atau karena sering naik darah begitu beradu pendapat dengan Kuroro. Kurapika tak mengerti.

_Tidak, aku tidak boleh lemah. Aku harus kuat_, kata Kurapika dalam hati. _Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak mau menyerah. Aku tidak mau kalah_.

Ya, Kurapika juga pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, sedetik sebelum dirinya ambruk dan harus _bed rest_ selama beberapa hari karena demam. Membunuh untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ternyata membuat jiwa Kurapika terguncang. Kurapika tak menyangka segalanya akan menjadi sesulit ini. Lelaki 'cantik' itu memang sudah memprediksikan tingkat kekuatan Ryodan – dan ia tidak keliru sama sekali. Semuanya akurat, sesuai dengan apa yang telah ia rancang. Lalu, apa yang salah? Kurapika kembali menganalisis.

Mungkin ada satu hal yang membuat semuanya berakhir dengan kekacauan: emosi Kurapika yang tidak terkendali. Luapan amarah dan dendam menghancurkan perhitungannya sendiri. Karena itulah, Kurapika berusaha keras untuk berguru pada pengalaman. Meskipun sulit, ia akan berupaya meredam emosinya, setidaknya sampai semua bola mata suku Kuruta kembali pada dirinya. Setelah itu, Kurapika akan kembali ke tujuan awal – membalaskan dendam kepada seluruh anggota Gen'ei Ryodan hingga titik darah penghabisan, sesuai dengan sumpah yang diucapkan di depan mayat-mayat keluarganya yang terbunuh pada hari itu. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, Kurapika harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik Kuroro Lucifer dan mengirimnya ke neraka.

Maka, seolah tak ingin menunda-nunda lagi, tepat di hari terakhir pelelangan Kurapika pun langsung menghadap Raito Nostrad dan mengutarakan rencananya. Kurapika memberikan alasan yang masuk akal kepada bosnya itu, dan berjanji akan kembali dalam kurun waktu dua mingu. Awalnya Raito nampak terkejut, namun beliau mendukung keputusan Kurapika dan memberinya izin – apalagi karena Kurapika adalah salah seorang _bodyguard_ handal yang tak pernah lalai mengerjakan perintah. Kurapika sangat senang karena Raito mau mengerti, Tanpa membuang waktu, Kurapika segera menghubungi Kuroro dan lekas berkemas. Ia tampak begitu bersemangat, sekalipun ia berusaha untuk menutupinya.

"Jadi, kau akan pergi?" Senritsu yang mengetahui kabar keberangkatan Kurapika segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Ya," Kurapika tersenyum. "Doakan aku berhasil."

"Tentu. Cobalah untuk akur dengan pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu."

Kurapika langsung terpaku. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Melodi detak jantungmu mengisyaratkan segalanya," tawa Senritsu. "Ke mana kau akan pergi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku juga masih bimbang – kecuali jika penyihir wanita yang tinggal di seberang samudera di utara itu memang nyata, mungkin aku akan pergi ke sana," bisik Kurapika, seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Penyihir wanita?" kening Senritsu berkerut. "Sebentar. Aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang penyihir yang tinggal di lokasi tepat seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi. Namanya Ophelia. Ophelia Kalina."

"Ophelia Kalina?" Kurapika mengulangi nama tersebut. "Jadi dia benar-benar nyata, ya? Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku bertemu dengan penyihir itu saat hendak meminta bantuan ketika aku terkena efek dari sonata kegelapan," jelas Senritsu. "Kurasa kau sudah mengetahuinya – hanya orang-orang yang berkeingingan kuat dan terpilih olehnya saja yang dapat bertemu dengan penyihir legendaris tersebut. Aku yakin kau akan menemukannya, Kurapika."

"Ya, kuharap begitu," Kurapika mendesah. Ada nada tak yakin dalam ucapannya. "Ophelia Kalina. Akan kuingat nama itu baik-baik. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, Senritsu."

Senritsu mengangguk dan tersenyum, memandang kepergian Kurapika yang hendak menempuh perjalanan baru dan berliku. _Semoga kau kembali dengan selamat_, bisik Senritsu dalam hati.

* * *

Kuroro Lucifer terlihat sangat rapi pagi itu, bahkan lebih mirip dengan orang yang hendak berangkat ke kantor dibandingkan orang yang hendak menapaki perjalanan jauh. Ia menunggu Kurapika dalam diam. Tak ada satupun kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Bagi Kuroro serta seluruh anggota laba-laba lainnya, keluar dari markas Ryodan dan membuat kekacauan di saat matahari masih beringas menerangi adalah hal yang cukup tabu. Karena itulah mereka biasa membuat pergerakan yang efektif ketika malam sudah tiba. Pupil mata Kuroro menyipit, berakomodasi dengan keadaan pagi yang bertabur cahaya. Sebetulnya, ia ingin menolak waktu Kurapika berkata bahwa mereka akan berangkat pagi ini, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa mengatakan 'tidak'. _Biarlah_, pikir Kuroro. _Lagipula ini 'kan rencananya. Bukan rencanaku._ Lebih dari itu, ia tak ingin terlihat punya kelemahan oleh siapapun.

Dan Kuroro akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam, mengikuti kata-kata Kurapika – meskipun ia menolak untuk disebut patuh. Tak ingin ada perdebatan yang membuang energi, karena Kurapika pasti akan keras kepala dengan keputusannya. Lagipula, perjalanan yang akan mereka tempuh pastilah bukan perjalanan yang sederhana. Penuh tantangan dan pertarungan – tentu saja. Kuroro tersenyum tipis membayangkan bagaimana hari-harinya bersama Kurapika untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Pasti akan banyak kejadian yang tidak terduga.

Kurapika muncul semenit kemudian. _Ia benar-benar orang yang tepat waktu_, Kuroro membatin. Sebuah tas selempang bermuatan penuh turut serta dibawa oleh lelaki berdarah Kuruta itu. Ia menghampiri Kuroro dan duduk sejenak, melepas lelah.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya pada Kuroro.

"Ya," jawab Kuroro singkat.

Kurapika mengerutkan kening. Ia melihat ke sisi kanan dan kiri Kuroro dengan raut wajah sedikit bingung. Ekspresinya mengisyaratkan ada sesuatu yang kurang dari diri Kuroro.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroro akhirnya.

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi, Kuroro Lucifer. Kita akan menempuh perjalanan yang JAUH selama dua minggu," ucap Kurapika. "Dan kulihat kau tidak membawa barang apapun. Jangan bilang kau mau menggagalkan rencana ini atau bahkan melakukannya untuk alasan pribadi seperti mengusiliku."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak," Kuroro berkata tenang. "Aku tidak perlu repot-repot membawa sesuatu asal ada _ini_," lanjutnya seraya menunjukkan sebuah benda seperti buku tebal berwarna merah pada Kurapika. Tertulis 'Bandit's Secret' di sampulnya. Kurapika hanya mengedikkan bahu, tak acuh. Namun ia sudah bisa menebak kalau itu adalah perwujudan Nen milik Kuroro.

Malam sebelumnya, Kuroro meminta pada Kurapika untuk menghapuskan salah satu syarat dari Judgement Chain yang membelenggu jantungnya – syarat di mana Kuroro tiba bisa menggunakan Nen. Kurapika menyanggupi, dan menghilangkan syarat itu, dengan pertimbangan bahwa menempuh perjalanan berbahaya dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan Nen – sekalipun ia adalah pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan – akan secara tak langsung menyeret mereka berdua ke dalam jurang kematian lebih cepat. Meskipun di lain pihak, Kurapika menyadari segalanya juga akan menjadi lebih beresiko untuk dirinya. Pencabutan syarat tersebut bagaikan pedang bermata dua yang saling bersisian, dan itu akan mempermudah kuroro untuk menghabisi nyawa Kurapika (jika mereka terlibat pertengkaran dan akhirnya bertarung, misalnya) dengan kembalinya kekuatan Nen yang ia miliki. Kurapika sangat paham akan konsekuensi yang ia pikul. Si rambut pirang itu akan berhati-hati agar hukum 'senjata makan tuan' tidak berlaku pada dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita segera berangkat. Aku ingin tiba di lokasi tujuan sebelum senja," ucap Kurapika, lalu ia pun mulai melangkahkan kaki-kakinya yang langsing. Kuroro mengikuti di belakang.

"Kau sudah memberi kabar untuk memulai perjalanan padaku, itu berarti kau telah menentukan tujuan pertama dari misi mengumpulkan bola mata ini," Kuroro tampak berasumsi. "Katakan, hendak ke mana kita sebenarnya?"

"Sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, aku ingin bertanya satu hal, dan kau harus menjawabnya lebih dahulu," ucap Kurapika tanpa menoleh, suaranya terkesan memerintah. "Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang seorang penyihir wanita bernama Ophelia Kalina?"

"Ah, jadi ke sana kita akan pergi," tukas Kuroro, agaknya ia mengenal nama yang disebutkan Kurapika itu. "Menuju hutan di pulau yang nyaris tak terjamah manusia, yang dikeliling oleh samudera berombak liar. Sangat menantang. Pilihan yang bagus."

Kurapika diam saja. Ia tak suka dengan nada berbau sindiran yang tercermin pada tanggapan Kuroro barusan, walaupun ia tahu kalau Kuroro hanya berniat menggodanya dan membuatnya kesal. Ingin rasanya detik itu juga Kurapika membuang Kuroro Lucifer ke laut dan menenggelamkannya hingga mati seketika. Setidaknya metode membunuh seperti itu akan cukup efektif namun tidak akan membuat Kurapika terlalu frustasi karena sama sekali tidak menumpahkan darah.

Mereka berjalan bersisian menuju pelabuhan, tanpa suara. Hanya derap langkah kaki dan debur lembut ombak yang terdengar mengiringi. Mereka naik kapal yang paling awal beroperasi. Penumpang pun masih sedikit. Jarang ada orang yang ingin berpergian pagi-pagi buta. Semuanya sibuk bergulung selimut, dibuai mimpi di ranjang yang empuk. Tidur nyenyak.

Perjalanan menuju Pulau Sunyi – begitulah pulau yang dituju oleh Kuroro dan Kurapika itu disebut karena nyaris tak berpenghuni – memakan waktu kurang lebih satu jam. Kurapika menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku. Tampaknya pemuda Kuruta itu menghindar untuk terlibat percakapan dengan Kuroro, dan apa yang dilakukannya cukup efektif. Kuroro sendiri memutuskan untuk duduk santai di kursinya sembari perlahan memejamkan kedua mata. Cahaya matahari yang terlalu terang membuat mata gelapnya lelah. Ia tak terbiasa. Kebisuan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Sesekali Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya dengan melihat langit biru di luar jendela, lalu tanpa sengaja terlihat olehnya wajah Kuroro. Helaian rambut hitam lurus menutupi kening Kuroro yang berbalut kain putih. Kurapika bertopang dagu, memperhatikan wajah pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu dengan teliti. _Sebetulnya dia pria yang tampan_, tukas Kurapika dalam hati. _Tapi semua itu hanyalah omong kosong jika dibandingkan dengan kelakuannya yang amoral. Bejat._

Kadang Kurapika mencoba bersikap dewasa dan berusaha menelaah, kira-kira masa lalu seperti apa yang membentuk Kuroro dan anggota Ryodan lainnya sehingga mereka menjadi kumpulan pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti sekarang ini? Apakah Ryuuseigai itu lebih kejam dari neraka? Kurapika tak tahu apa jawabannya. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya pada Kuroro, tapi sisi lain dirinya seolah berteriak, memerintahkannya untuk jangan terlalu ikut campur dengan kehidupan pribadi pria berambut hitam itu. Meskipun rasa ingin tahu di hatinya membludak, tapi Kurapika mencoba berprinsip bahwa semua itu bukan urusannya.

Kurapika lantas kembali berkonsentrasi kepada buku bacaannya, ketika Kuroro tiba-tiba membuka mata dan menatap Kurapika tajam. Kurapika merasa terganggu dengan tatapan yang ditujukan padanya tersebut. Ia membalas pandangan Kuroro.

"Ophelia Kalina," Kuroro menyebutkan nama penyihir wanita yang akan mereka tuju, "apa yang kau inginkan darinya?"

"Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak perlu kujawab. Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri," Kurapika membolak-balik lembar buku di tangannya. "Apa kau takut aku akan membuat permohonan yang aneh – seperti meminta kehancuran laba-laba, misalnya?"

"Bisa kukatakan demikian," balas Kuroro. "Ophelia Kalina memiliki kekuatan Nen yang tak terkalahkan, dan melawannya sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Nen-nya bertipe Gugenka, namun bisa beralih menjadi Tokushitsu. Sama sepertimu."

Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya. Apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kuroro tadi langsung membuatnya tertarik. Ia menutup buku dan meletakkannya di pangkuan. Kini perhatian Kurapika tertuju penuh pada seorang Kuroro Lucifer.

"Ceritakan apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang penyihir wanita itu," kata Kurapika. "Setelah itu baru akan kuberitahu apa yang hendak kuminta padanya."

Kuroro memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Banyak yang mengatakan ia tak nyata, sekadar tokoh fiksi rekaan manusia. Aku sendiri sependapat, karena aku belum pernah melihatnya langsung dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk memastikan keberadaannya," jelas Kuroro. "Menurut kabar yang kudengar, dia adalah penyihir terbaik sepanjang masa, serta salah satu pengguna Nen terkuat di muka bumi. Ia memiliki seorang adik kembar yang juga berkekuatan sama dengannya, namun tak sehebat Ophelia. Tak banyak informasi yang bisa kuketahui tentangnya. Kurasa kau juga merasakan hal sama."

"Tepat. Aku juga mencari data-data aktual tentang wanita itu, baik melalui buku maupun internet, namun sama sekali tidak kutemukan," Kurapika membenarkan. Dalam hati, ia sedikit memuji kehebatan Kuroro yang mengetahui berbagai fakta tentang Ophelia Kalina. Mereka terlibat percakapan seru selama satu jam ke depan, saling beradu argumen dan ilmu yang mereka kuasai. Pembicaraan mereka berjalan cukup lancar, tanpa emosi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kurapika tidak perlu menunjukkan mata merahnya yang indah ketika berbicara dengan Kuroro Lucifer.

Tanpa terasa, mereka telah sampai di Pulau Sunyi. Pulau itu terasa angker ketika Kurapika menjejakkan kakinya untuk pertama kali di sana. Kabut tipis menyelubungi, membatasi pandangan. Mata hanya bisa melihat apapun yang berjarak 30 cm ke depan, bahkan dengan bantuan alat penerang seperti senter. Lebih dari itu? Mustahil. Seorang Kuroro yang biasa bergerak di kegelapan sekalipun mereka kesulitan untuk mengarahkan penglihatan.

Mereka berjalan perlahan, menelusuri jalan setapak yang betul-betul kering kerontang. Semak dan ilalalang bertebaran di sepanjang jalan. Pohon-pohon besar menjulang bagaikan tiang langit. Bunga-bunga rumput bergoyang tertiup angin semilir.

Kurapika mengambil sikap waspada. Rantai di tangannya tergenggam erat. Bola mata Kurapika yang berwarna biru laksana jernihnya air tampak bergulir ke sana-kemari, berusaha mengantisipasi setiap pergerakan di sekitar tubuhnya. Sikap tubuhnya sama sekali tidak rileks. _Paranoid_ tak menentu.

"Jangan terlalu tegang," Kuroro berpesan. "Itu akan membuat tubuhmu kaku dan tidak bergerak sesuai dengan keinginan jika kau bertarung. Santai saja."

Hampir saja Kurapika ingin menghardik Kuroro dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak sok menggurui soal strategi bertarung, tapi batal. Kurapika menangkap bayangan kehadiran seseorang dan segera memasang posisi siap siaga.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanyanya pada Kuroro.

"Tentu saja," Kuroro menjawab percaya diri, seperti biasa. Rasanya ingin sekali Kurapika melempar pria itu dengan tasnya. Sayangnya tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan itu.

Suara gemerisik semak yang tersibak membahana di sekeliling mereka. Empat sosok muncul dengan pakaian yang tidak biasa – jubah panjang yang menutupi tubuh mereka dari kepala hingga kaki. Wajah mereka juga tak terlihat, berhiaskan cadar yang cukup tebal. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benak Kurapika dan Kuroro: '_apa mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas?_'.

"Siapa kalian?" salah seorang dari mereka bertanya dengan suara keras. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Sejenak, Kurapika merasa ragu. Namun akhirnya ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. _Siapa tahu orang-orang berjubah ini bisa membantu_, pikir Kurapika.

"Kami hanya ingin bertemu dengan Ophelia Kalina, penyihir wanita yang bermukim di pulau ini," ucap Kurapika. "Bolehkah?"

Hening sejenak. Para sosok berjubah itu saling berbisik satu sama lain, seolah tengah berdiskusi dengan serius. Kurapika dan Kuroro tetap di posisi masing-masing, mempersiapkan diri jika terjadi pertarungan yang tak terduga.

"Beri jalan untuk mereka!"

Suara seorang perempuan muda terdengar tiba-tiba, diikuti dengan kemunculan sosoknya yang juga memakai pakaian berjubah tertutup – hanya rambut pirang panjangnya yang tampak tergerai. Perempuan itu lantas menunjuk Kurapika dan Kuroro. Jemarinya mungil dan pucat.

"Kalian berdua, ikuti aku," ucapnya.

Ketika perempuan berjubah itu melalui jalan setapak, empat sosok tadi menunduk dalam-dalam ke arahnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka sangat menghormati perempuan tersebut. Kurapika dan Kuroro digiring ke sebuah rumah yang besar, mewah namun terkesan klasik. Mereka berdua mengikuti perempuan tersebut hingga ke sebuah ruangan besar yang hanya diterangi oleh remang cahaya lilin. Seorang anak kecil – sepertinya lelaki – duduk di pojok ruangan dengan lutut ditekuk. Ia tersenyum sumringah tatkala melihat kehadiran mereka.

Kurapika memandang sekeliling. Sebuah lukisan tergantung di dinding yang bercat kusam. Samar-samar, Kurapika bisa melihat siapa yang tergambar di sana. Seorang pria, seorang wanita, dan dua gadis kecil yang kelihatan sama persis, dengan rambut coklat mereka yang menawan. Kurapika sudah bisa menebak bahwa salah satu dari gadis di lukisan tersebut adalah Ophelia Kalina.

_Jadi, siapa perempuan ini? Pasti dia bukan Ophelia karena warna rambut mereka berbeda. Tapi kelihatannya, dia cukup dihormati di sini. Mungkinkah dia sejenis tabib atau gadis suci?_

Tanpa Kurapika sadari, Kuroro juga memperhatikan lukisan tersebut, dan tanpa diduga mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Sungguh suatu kebetulan.

Perempuan berjubah itu duduk di sebuah kursi berukir, tak mengatakan apa-apa selama hampir sepuluh menit. Gagal untuk menahan gejolak rasa ingin tahu yang dimilikinya, akhirnya Kurapika pun bersuara.

"Maaf," ujar Kurapika. "Kami mencari seorang penyihir wanita bernama Ophelia Kalina. Mungkin kau bisa membantu kami menemukannya."

"Ophelia?" perempuan itu merespon. "Ah, yang kalian maksud pasti kakakku. Sayang sekali, dia sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu."

"Benarkah?" Kurapika berujar, sedikit kecewa.

"Jadi, kau adiknya?" kali ini Kuroro yang berbicara.

"Ya, aku adik kembarnya," tukas perempuan itu, lalu ia tertawa kecil. "Sebentar, aku merasa ada nada tidak percaya di kata-kata kalian. Apa kalian berdua tidak percaya kalau aku memang adik kembar Ophelia?"

"Bicara soal tidak percaya, bisa dibilang memang demikian," ucap Kurapika. "Dari lukisan yang ada di dinding ruangan ini, tergambar dua orang anak perempuan kembar yang sama-sama berambut coklat. Sementara aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa warna rambutmu tidak senada dengan Ophelia, melainkan pirang. Itu merupakan hasil pengamatan yang tak terbantahkan."

"Aku dan Ophelia masih berusia lima tahun dalam lukisan itu, dan kini umurku 22 tahun. Waktu bisa mengubah manusia secara fisik dan mental, anak muda," perempuan itu tergelak, lalu ia melepas cadar yang membingkai wajahnya, membuat Kurapika tertegun melihat paras yang terpotret di sana.

Wajah itu… wajah yang sangat ia rindukan.

Rasanya Kurapika ingin sekali memeluk perempuan di hadapannya itu, tapi ia segera menyadarkan diri dan menarik tangannya, berulang kali membisikkan fakta di otaknya bahwa ibunya sudah mati. Ibunya sudah mati dan takkan pernah kembali lagi, meskipun kini ada seorang perempuan yang berwajah persis seperti ibunya dan sedang berada di depannya. Tepat di depan matanya.

"Ada apa?" Kuroro menyadari perubahan sikap Kurapika dan merasa aneh karena itu, namun Kurapika sama sekali tak menjawab. Wajahnya kelihatan sedih. Kuroro bertambah bingung.

"Kenapa, anak muda? Apa karena wajahku mirip dengan seseorang yang kau kenal?" tanya perempuan itu sembari bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Kurapika. "Almarhumah ibumu, ya?"

Kurapika tersentak seketika. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku juga seorang cenayang, meskipun aku tak sehebat Ophelia," perempuan itu menyahut. "Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Serafita, Serafita Kalina. Dan kalian, hmm… tunggu sebentar, kau pasti bernama Kurapika. Dan kau… Kuroro… Lucifer. Betul, bukan?"

Kurapika terperangah ketika perempuan itu menyebutkan nama mereka dengan lancar, sementara Kuroro mengusahakan dirinya agar tetap tenang, tak terkejut sama sekali. Kurapika menentramkan hatinya, walau ia khawatir kalau Serafita tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya (dia tak terlalu peduli dengan Kuroro) dan berniat membeberkannya. Kurapika tak ingin masa lalu diumbar di depan umum. Baginya, itu murni persoalan pribadi. Orang lain tak perlu tahu dan tak perlu ikut campur.

"Serafita," ucap Kurapika, berusaha untuk membuat suaranya tak terdengar gemetar karena gelisah. "Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu – sebetulnya bantuan kakakmu – jika kau tak keberatan aku berkata jujur. Kami akan memulai perjalanan untuk mencari suatu benda berharga yang mungkin sedang tersebar di seluruh belahan dunia. Sayangnya kami sama sekali tak tahun di mana saja lokasi keberadaan benda-benda tersebut," sambungnya, seraya menatap sebal ke arah Kuroro.

"Aku paham. Aku tahu apa tujuan kalian berdua datang kemari. Pasti berat bagimu, Kurapika. Kau hendak mengambil kembali apa yang dulunya jadi milik orang-orang sesukumu," Serafita berkata.

Seluruh syaraf Kurapika menegang. _Dia tahu_, batin Kurapika.

"Aku akan membantu kalian," kata Serafita, sembari bangkit dari kursinya. Dengan menggerakkan jemarinya yang pucat, ia membuat isyarat untuk memanggil anak lelaki mungil yang sedari tadi duduk di pojok ruangan. "Pandora, tolong ambilkan benda _itu_."

Kurapika memperhatikan anak kecil berambut coklat tersebut. Dengan riang, dicarinya benda yang diminta Serafita – benda apapun itu – di sebuah lemari usang. Usianya mungkin baru tujuh tahun. Pakaian anak itu agak lusuh dan kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang kurus. Meskipun begitu, rona kebahagiaan senantiasa terpancar dari kedua mata bulatnya yang sewarna badai. Kurapika bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa sebenarnya hubungan anak itu dengan Serafita.

"Yah… bisa dibilang dia anak angkatku," ucap Serafita, menelisik pikiran Kurapika. "Dia hampir tenggelam di dekat pulau ini, kira-kira setahun yang lalu. Pandora terpisah dari keluarganya sewaktu badai menghantam pesisir kota York Shin. Aku merawatnya setelah itu."

"Tidakkah ia rindu pada orang tuanya?" tanya Kurapika, sedikit terganggu karena Serafita lagi-lagi menggunakan kekuatannya dan mencoba membaca pikiran.

"Aku sudah menanyakan hal yang sama, tapi Pandora memilih untuk tinggal di sini," Serafita menjelaskan. "Keluarganya jahat, katanya."

"Dan kau pasti mengetahuinya," sindir Kuroro.

"Ya. Karena itu aku mengurusnya. Aku juga tidak punya keluarga lagi. Sudahkah kau temukan, Pandora?"

Pandora mengangguk, lalu mendekati Serafita seraya menyerahkan sebuah kantung kecil berbahan kain, dengan pita kerut di sekelilingnya. Kantung itu sangat kecil – bahkan untuk ukuran tangan Pandora yang kira-kira hanya separuh tangan Kuroro. Serafita mengambil kantung itu, membukanya, lalu memegang isinya yang tak kalah mungil dengan menjepitkan ibu jari dan telunjuk kanannya. Mata safir Kurapika menyipit, fokus kepada benda berkilau yang sedang dipegang Serafita.

"Kurapika," panggil penyihir wanita itu dengan suara lembut. "Bolehkah aku melihat tangan kananmu?"

Dengan sedikit ragu, Kurapika membiarkan tangan kanannya disentuh oleh jemari Serafita yang lentik. Hawa dingin serasa menembus kulit Kurapika. Kurapika memandang wajah Serafita lekat-lekat, memperhatikan setiap detilnya. Kerinduan membuncah. Setiap garis wajah Serafita serupa dengan almarhumah ibunya, kecuali warna iris mata. Bola mata Serafita berwarna hijau lumut yang tampak teduh. Tak lepas-lepas Kurapika memandang wajah wanita itu, sehinga sama sekali tak memperhatikan tangan kanannya. Pemuda Kuruta itu baru menyadari sesuatu terjadi setelah merasakan rantai yang bergemerincing, menyusup di antara kulitnya. Dia tersentak, terkejut bukan kepalang.

Serafita membuat garis lurus di atas tangan kanannya, dan rantai Kurapika pun muncul dalam gerakan lambat. Biasanya, jika sedang tidak dibutuhkan, Kurapika akan menyamarkan rantainya serta membuatnya tak terlihat – dan sejauh ini hanya Kurapika yang bisa memunculkan rantai itu kembali. Namun, tanpa diduga, Serafita baru saja melakukannya, tepat di depan mata Kurapika.

Penyihir wanita itu bisa memunculkan kembali rantai hasil perwujudan Nen Kurapika yang selama ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh pemiliknya. Kurapika tak tahu harus kagum atau malah waspada. Ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Pria yang memiliki kekuatan setangguh Kuroro pun hanya mengamati dengan mulut terkunci. Seluruh kosa kata seolah hilang dari memorinya ketika melihat Serafita menunjukkan kemampuan.

Serafita memejamkan mata, seolah tengah merapal mantra di dalam hati. Dilekatkannya benda berkilau yang diserahkan oleh Pandora tadi di salah satu cincin rantai yang belum memiliki fungsi mutlak – jari telunjuk. Semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga Kurapika nyaris tak bisa melihat prosesnya. Kurapika hanya bisa menduga bahwa sebuah rantai baru telah tercipta. Di antara kilatan jemari Serafita yang bergerak cepat, Kurapika merasakan pusaran energi menyusup di celah-celah tangannya dan merasuk ke setiap sumsum tulangnya, seolah Serafita tengah mentransfer begitu banyak aura. Lagi-lagi Kurapika tersentak ketika Serafita tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya.

"Sudah selesai," ucap Serafita, tersenyum. "Maaf sebelumnya karena aku tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu padamu. Aku telah menambah satu rantai yang akan sangat berguna untuk perjalanan kalian nanti, Kurapika. Tenang saja, rantai itu tak akan membahayakanmu."

Kurapika mengamati rantai mungil yang keluar dari cincin perak di jari telunjuknya. Tak seperti keempat rantainya yang lain, rantai tersebut tidak terlalu panjang. Mungkin hanya sekitar 10 cm – dan tidak fleksibel, sebab ukurannya statis. Sebuah batu indah berwarna biru jernih menghiasi rantai itu. Batu berukuran kecil itulah yang terbungkus dalam kantung kain dan diambil oleh Pandora tadi.

"Apa fungsinya?" tanya Kurapika.

"Batu yang kuikatkan di rantai itu memiliki kekuatan tersendiri. _Ia_ bisa mendeteksi keberadaan benda yang kau cari sewaktu perjalanan nanti dalam radius 1 km, dan memberi tanda padamu dengan berubah warna menjadi merah. Kau juga bisa menyimpan setiap benda yang sudah kau kumpulkan dengan kekuatan dari batu ini," ungkap Serafita panjang lebar. "Ada dua mantra yang harus kau ingat agar rantai baru ini berfungsi sesuai perintah. Pertama '_veil_' – untuk menyimpan, lalu '_release_' – untuk mengeluarkannya kembali. Ketika kau menggunakan '_veil_', warna batu di ujung rantai akan berubah menjadi bening secara otomatis. Hal ini juga berlaku jika kau menggunakan '_release_'."

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan. Di mana sebetulnya benda-benda itu akan tersimpan jika aku menggunakan fungsi '_veil_'? Tak mungkin benda tersebut mengecil lalu bersemayam di dalam batu, bukan? Itu sungguh tidak logis."

"Memang tidak, Kurapika. Batu di rantai itu hanya sebagai perantara untuk memindahkan benda yang akan kau simpan ke tempat aman – tempat yang kuciptakan dengan sihir perwujudan kekuatan Nen milikku. Sejenis ruang hampa yang tak bisa kau lihat, tak bisa kau sentuh, tapi ADA. Kau bisa menyimpulkan tempat itu sebagai _fantasy world_ atau _utopia_, itu terserah padamu."

"Sihir yang unik," ucap Kuroro, terdengar agak meremehkan. Kurapika memutar bola matanya, berpikir kapan Kuroro bisa berhenti bertingkah menjengkelkan.

Serafita tersenyum mendengarnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Fun Fun Cloth-mu, Kuroro Lucifer? Bukankah _itu _dan rantai yang kuciptakan ini memiliki fungsi yang hampir sama? Nen dan sihir hanya dipisahkan oleh satu garis tipis. Ketika kau sudah mempercayai Nen dan sudah membuktikannya, maka apa lagi alasan yang kau punya untuk tidak percaya akan sihir?"

"Tetap saja itu tidak rasional," lagi-lagi Kuroro berkata menyebalkan.

"Menurutmu, apa Nen cukup rasional bagi orang-orang awam? Apa teknologi zaman sekarang rasional bagi masyarakat masa prasejarah? Tidak. Kadang sesuatu yang tidak rasional belum tentu tidak benar," balas Serafita. Ia sanggup mempertahankan kelembutan di nada suaranya, dan itu membuat Kurapika memberikan nilai plus pada Serafita. _Kalau aku yang sekarang berada di posisi dia, pasti sudah kuhantamkan kepala Kuroro ke tembok_, pikir Kurapika.

"Tapi tetap saja – "

Kuroro tak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Kurapika langsung memberikan serangan istimewa – sikunya sengaja ditusukkan ke ulu hati Kuroro. Walaupun hanya dengan sedikit tenaga, tapi serangan itu tepat sasaran sehingga rasa sakit yang ditimbulkannya juga luar biasa. Kuroro meringis pelan, tahu bahwa si pengguna rantai mulai marah terhadap sikapnya.

"Serafita, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa," ucap Kurapika. "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu."

"Tentu. Nah, sekarang bergegaslah. Dunia baru telah menanti kedatangan kalian," Serafita bergumam seraya kembali mengenakan jubahnya. "Mari, kuantar kalian ke depan."

Kurapika menelengkan kepala, agak bingung. "Jadi, bayarannya?" tanyanya ragu.

Serafita tertawa. "Aku tak memungut bayaran. Karena itu aku hanya memilih orang-orang tertentu untuk kutemui dan kutolong. Ophelia juga dulu melakukan hal yang sama."

Kuroro dan Kurapika mengikuti wanita itu keluar dari ruangan. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Kurapika menoleh kepada Pandora sekilas, yang kembali duduk di pojok dengan lutut tertekuk. Ia tersenyum simpul pada Kurapika.

"Kenapa tidak ikut keluar?" Kurapika memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Bukankah di sini gelap?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah keluar," senyum Pandora. "Tempatku di sini, Kurapika."

Lalu, entah karena pengaruh sihir atau apa, seluruh lilin di ruangan itu langsung padam dalam satu kibasan angin. Kegelapan mengurung Kurapika saat sepasang tangan menarik dirinya keluar.

"Kau lama sekali," ucap Kuroro. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana?"

"Tidak ada," Kurapika menjawab gugup, bingung dan terkejut dengan yang baru saja disaksikannya. _Kenapa Pandora tidak mau keluar dari ruangan segelap itu?_ Kurapika terus bertanya-tanya di dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" tanya Serafita.

"Serafita, anak itu…"

"_Xeroderma pigmentosum_. Pernah mendengarnya? Pandora punya kelainan itu, jadi dia tidak bisa terkena sinar matahari dalam jangka waktu yang terlalu lama," Serafita memberikan alasan, setelah (lagi-lagi) membaca pikiran Kurapika. "Itu sebabnya dia tak bisa keluar dari ruangan itu, atau kulitnya akan melepuh."

Kurapika terdiam. Sebetulnya ada banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan, tapi tidak jadi. Kurapika menyimpulkan bahwa semua itu bukan urusannya.

"Benda yang kalian cari tidak ada di pulau ini," Serafita berkata, seolah hendak memberikan informasi secara cuma-cuma. "Kusarankan kalian mulai mencarinya di kota-kota besar ataupun di lokasi yang cukup terkenal – York Shin, Zaban, Dentora, Ryuuseigai…"

Kening Kurapika berkerut ketika nama Ryuuseigai disebut. Kuroro melirik pemuda Kuruta di sebelahnya dengan ujung mata, merasa paham bahwa Kurapika berprinsip lebih baik mati daripada harus menginjakkan kakinya di kampung halaman Kuroro itu. _Kita lihat seberapa tangguh kau mampu mempertahankan pendirianmu_, pikir Kuroro nakal.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, Serafita. Jika aku butuh bantuan, bolehkah aku kembali ke sini?" tanya Kurapika.

"Tentu saja boleh! Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima kedatanganmu. Lagipula…" Serafita merendahkan suaranya, "orang-orang yang 'terpilih' sehingga bisa bertemu dengan sang penyihir memiliki kontak batin satu sama lain. Aku juga akan segera datang jika kalian mengalami kesulitan."

Kurapika mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu," katanya seraya menunduk hormat, lalu lekas menarik tangan Kuroro sebelum pria itu sempat mengucapkan kata-kata menyebalkan lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" bentak Kurapika, ketika yakin jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh dari kediaman Serafita.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?" tanya Kuroro, seolah tidak ada kata 'dosa' dalam hidupnya. Kurapika menepuk kepala.

"Kau sudah mengacau, Kuroro Lucifer. MENGACAU!" Kurapika nyaris berteriak. "Entah apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini. Untuk apa tadi kau melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh ke penyihir itu?"

"Ah, yang itu," Kuroro berucap. "Hanya ingin mengusiknya saja. Apa aku salah dengan berbuat demikian?"

"Terserah kaulah," Kurapika mendengus, kehabisan kata-kata untuk melawan Kuroro. Ia malas meladeni pemimpin Ryodan itu.

"Dia cantik juga," Kuroro tertawa kecil. "Kukira ia jauh lebih tua dariku, tapi ternyata tidak. Menarik."

"Kenapa? Kau suka padanya?"

Kuroro menatap Kurapika sambil tersenyum simpul. "Apa kau cemburu?"

Kurapika hanya menatap Kuroro tajam dengan pandangan yang artinya, '_memangnya kau kira aku ini apa?_'.

Mereka berdua menghentikan langkah ketika sudah tiba di tepi pulau, mengistirahatkan diri untuk sejenak sembari menunggu kapal yang akan merapat. Kuroro dan Kurapika duduk berjauhan (sebetulnya Kurapika yang sengaja membuat jarak), bergumul dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kurapika memandangi rantai barunya, diam-diam mengagumi keindahan batu biru mungil yang tersemat di sana. Kuroro hanya memperhatikan Kurapika dalam diam.

"Kuroro," suara Kurapika tiba-tiba memecah keheningan, tak lama kemudian. "Menurutmu, ke mana sebaiknya kita pergi untuk mencari bola mata merah itu selanjutnya?"

Kuroro tampak berpikir. "Tempat apa yang pertama kali disebutkan oleh penyihir itu tadi, sewaktu dia mengatakan bahwa benda yang kita cari tidak ada di pulau ini?"

"York Shin," lidah Kurapika hampir tergigit. "Dan jika Raito Nostrad melihatku masih berkeliaran di sana padahal sudah diberi cuti, pasti ia akan langsung memecatku."

"Ya, kemungkinan besar," ucap Kuroro, sembari memandangi Kurapika dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kurapika menyadari tatapan itu dan ia risih karenanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya galak.

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan agar bosmu tidak mengenalimu," Kuroro berkata, bertepatan dengan bunyi desiran ombak yang ditimbulkan oleh kapal yang hendak datang di kejauhan. "Kita harus memanfaatkan potensi yang ada di dalam dirimu."

Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau… menyamar jadi perempuan saja?"

- to be continued -

* * *

~ Note:

Maaf menunggu lama, minna-san!

Ah, ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat dalam sejarah per-fanfic-an.

Dan ini adalah fanfic pertama di mana saya membuat original characters! Mudah-mudahan karakter yang saya buat bisa mendukung cerita ini.

Terima kasih buat minna-san yang masih tetap setia membaca! Maaf, saya tidak bisa balas review-nya satu persatu karena keterbatasan waktu.

Dan, review please?

Arigatou gozaimasu!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


	4. Chapter 4: Spica

**Rain**

_By: Azumaya Miyuki_

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

Chapter 4: Spica

Jalanan kota York Shin lengang bukan kepalang. Lampu-lampu jalan menyala remang-remang, menerangi bebatuan yang terhampar di sisi jalan. Jam kota berdentang dua kali, menandakan bahwa saat itu hari sudah hampir menyongsong fajar.

Kereta bawah tanah melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum. Hanya kendaraan itulah yang masih bersedia mengangkut penumpang pada waktu selarut ini. Cuma ada segelintir orang yang berada di kereta tersebut. Tercium bau alkohol dari pakaian dan mulut mereka. Dunia malam mungkin sudah menjadi _wonderland _bagi orang-orang itu.

Kuroro Lucifer, yang turut serta di kereta itu (meskipun ia bukanlah salah satu dari para sampah masyarakat tersebut), duduk sembari melipat tangan dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Di sebelahnya, duduk pula seseorang bertubuh langsing yang tampak cantik dengan rambut panjang hitam dan pita birunya. Ia merapatkan kedua kakinya dan meletakkan kedua tangan yang tergenggam di pangkuan. Betul-betul manis.

"Sudah kubilang rencana ini akan berhasil," gumam Kuroro pada si cantik yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya itu. "Tak akan ada yang mengenalimu dengan penampilan seperti ini."

"Tutup mulutmu," ia membalas dengan mata yang berangsur merah. "Atau aku yang akan membungkam mulut itu untuk selamanya."

"Ah, kau tidak mengenakan lensa kontak hitam seperti yang sudah kukatakan, ya? Kalau begini, bisa-bisa orang mengetahui penyamaranmu ketika matamu berubah warna."

"Terlalu banyak menggunakannya akan membuat mataku iritasi. Siapapun tak mau dirinya buta, Kuroro Lucifer."

"Jaga nada bicaramu. Ringankan suaramu. Bukankah kita sudah berlatih semalam suntuk agar kau tampak seperti seorang perempuan? Penampilan luar saja tak cukup untuk menjaga penyamaran ini agar tak terbongkar, wahai pengguna rantai."

Kurapika mendengus. Kini ia telah berada dalam penyamarannya – sebagai seorang gadis – sesuai anjuran sesat dari Kuroro. Kemarin malam, selepas mereka menemui Serafita Kalina dan kembali lagi ke York Shin dengan menggunakan kapal, Kuroro langsung menyeretnya ke toko pakaian wanita terdekat. Kelihatannya Kuroro begitu bersemangat untuk membuat Kurapika menderita. Dan, memang tak terbantahkan, Kurapika kelihatan sangat manis dalam balutan pakaian yang dipilihkan Kuroro untuknya – sebuah _dress _hitam selutut berlengan panjang, berhiaskan renda sederhana. Sepasang sepatu hitam turut mempercantik penampilan baru Kurapika. Ia betul-betul tampak seperti seorang gadis belia, yang mampu menarik perhatian siapa saja dalam sekejap.

Tak cukup sampai disitu, Kuroro juga menyuruh Kurapika untuk bertingkah laku layaknya perempuan – dan itu membuat Kurapika ingin sekali mencekik pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu dan membunuhnya secara brutal. Ia harus memperkecil langkahnya, meringankan suaranya, dan memperlihatkan sikap tubuh yang anggun. Sebetulnya itu semua tak terlalu sulit bagi Kurapika, ditambah lagi ia memang acap kali terlihat feminim di kehidupan sehari-hari.

Walau bagaimanapun, Kurapika tetap kesal setengah mati pada Kuroro atas ide konyolnya tersebut. Namun tak urung ia tetap melaksanakan penyamaran itu juga. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi seorang pemuda Kuruta yang sedang bernasib malang seperti dirinya.

"Lalu, mau ke mana kita di waktu lewat tengah malam seperti ini?" Kurapika menguap kecil, tampak lelah.

"Perlukah aku memberitahumu?" tanya Kuroro.

"Jelas. Kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku, jadi wajar kalau aku bertanya," balas Kurapika.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu. Nanti juga kau akan tahu," Kuroro berujar. "Kau juga melakukannya waktu kita hendak menemui penyihir itu, 'kan? Kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku apa-apa."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau ingin balas dendam padaku, begitu?" Kurapika berkata geram.

"Tepat sekali," Kuroro tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi waktu itu aku memberimu petunjuk," Kurapika berusaha membela diri.

"Aku juga _sudah _memberimu petunjuk," sahut Kuroro, "dengan mendandanimu seperti itu."

"Jangan bilang kau merencanakan sesuatu yang menjijikkan terhadapku," ancam Kurapika. Berbagai bayangan akan tempat hiburan malam entah kenapa terpampang di benaknya.

Kuroro menyunggingkan senyuman misterius. "Kita lihat saja nanti," jawabnya singkat.

Dalam posisi duduknya, Kurapika membeku. Hawa-hawa negatif sudah menyelubungi otaknya. Ia diam, merengkuh jemarinya erat-erat, berusaha menyusun rencana bila pria berambut hitam yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu tiba-tiba berlaku sinting. Kuroro melirik Kurapika sekilas. Seringai iblis terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Oh ya, sebelum aku lupa, aku ingin minta satu hal padamu," ucap Kuroro, sewaktu mereka berdua tiba di stasiun dan Kurapika tengah kesulitan memakai lensa kontaknya karena sambil berjalan. "Jangan pernah gunakan kekuatan Nen hingga kita pulang nanti. Kau mengerti?"

Kurapika terperangah. "Apa? Tidak boleh menggunakan Nen? Aku tidak tahu mau kau bawa ke mana dan aku sama sekali tidak boleh menggunakan Nen? Tidak, tidak. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menyanggupinya."

"Dengar, kuberitahu kau, ini demi kepentingan dirimu sendiri," Kuroro menatap Kurapika serius. "Lebih baik kau turuti kata-kataku jika tak mau celaka."

Kurapika tertawa sinis. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Sayangnya tidak," Kuroro berujar mantap. "Pokoknya jangan gunakan kekuatan Nen-mu. Aku lebih mengenal tempat yang akan kita tuju ini dibandingkan kau, jadi jangan membantah. Selesai. Habis perkara."

Kuroro mulai berjalan menyusuri stasiun, sementara Kurapika mengikuti langkah pemuda itu sembari menggerutu. Selepas kembali ke York Shin, ia merasa terus-menerus dijahili oleh Kuroro. Mulai dari harus bermalam dan terlelap di markas Ryodan, hingga berdandan layaknya seorang perempuan seperti yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

Makanan yang ia cicipi tadi malam pun serasa tak lewat di kerongkongan. Sebenarnya makanan itu cukup enak (dan itu membuat Kurapika takjub karena Kuroro yang memasaknya), tapi entah kenapa ia hanya sanggup makan sedikit. Kurang lebih hanya tiga sendok. Sebenarnya Kurapika juga takut Kuroro menaruh racun atau mungkin bubuk gatal-gatal di dalam makanan tersebut, dan itu membuatnya tak terlalu berselera. Kurapika belum bisa mempercayai Kuroro sepenuhnya, walaupun pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu sudah berulang kali membantu dirinya.

Jalanan kering yang berkerikil menyulitkan Kurapika tatkala berjalan. Berkali-kali ia hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri, terutama karena tak terbiasa dengan sepatu bertumit (meskipun tumitnya cukup rendah, bahkan nyaris datar) yang sedang dikenakannya sebagai properti pendukung untuk penyamaran. _Laba-laba sialan_, batin Kurapika kesal. Kuroro menyadari langkah Kurapika yang melambat dan akhirnya menoleh ke arah si pengguna rantai itu.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya Kuroro sambil mengulurkan tangan – suatu sikap yang sama sekali tak disangka-sangka oleh Kurapika. _Terlalu lembut untuk seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin_, pikirnya.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri," Kurapika menolak.

Kuroro tertawa kecil. "Kau akan merusak_nya_ jika terus menyeret kakimu seperti itu," imbuh Kuroro. Matanya melirik ke arah sepatu hitam Kurapika.

Langkah Kurapika spontan terhenti. Ditatapnya Kuroro marah. Beringas.

"Tidak bisakah kau berjalan dengan lebih normal?"

"Kalau saja aku TAK HARUS menggunakan sepatu ini, mungkin aku sudah bisa berlari dan menendang wajahmu, Kuroro Lucifer."

Kuroro tertawa dalam hati, namun di permukaan ia tetap bergeming. Dibiarkannya saja Kurapika melepas sepatu jahanam itu dan melangkah tertatih. Kaki pemuda Kuruta itu lecet.

"Bagaimana gadis-gadis bisa tahan mengenakan sepatu mengerikan seperti ini sepanjang hari?" erang Kurapika tertahan. Ia terlihat begitu menderita. "Berapa lama lagi kita harus berjalan?"

"Kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi," Kuroro membalas. Pria itu diam-diam memperlambat langkah, agar Kurapika tak jauh tertinggal dengan kondisi kakinya yang sakit.

Jalan yang mereka lalui semakin gelap – berbentuk lorong termaram yang merupakan sambungan dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Hanya sedikit oksigen yang tersedia. Untung kondisi fisik Kurapika cukup terlatih sehingga bisa mengadaptasi situasi dengan cepat. Kaki mungilnya yang perih berangsur membaik. Tadi Kurapika hendak menggunakan Holy Chain untuk menyembuhkan kakinya tersebut, namun Kuroro melarangnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan gunakan kekuatan Nen-mu," ucapnya memperingatkan.

Kurapika mendesis. "Apa pedulimu? Lagipula aku juga tidak tahu ke tempat apa kau akan membawa–"

"Diamlah," Kuroro tiba-tiba berkata serius. Mata gelapnya menerawang ke arah kerumunan orang di hadapan mereka, yang hanya disinari lampu remang-remang. "Kita sudah sampai. Lekas pakai sepatumu dan berjalanlah di belakangku."

Kuroro menggamit paksa tangan Kurapika, menyongsong orang-orang yang kesemuanya pria itu. Kurapika ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kuroro yang membuatnya risih, tapi tak bisa. Kuroro mencengkeram tangannya dengan keras sekali.

"Ah, lihat siapa yang datang. Tamu lamaku rupanya," salah satu dari kerumunan pria itu menyapa Kuroro dengan ramah. Lengan kekarnya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kuroro, menunjukkan bahwa hubungan mereka cukup akrab. "Apa kabar, Lucifer? Lama tak bertemu."

"Kabar baik, Will. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi," balas Kuroro.

Sementara Kuroro asyik bercakap-cakap dengan pria bernama Will itu, Kurapika mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Banyak kotak-kotak kayu yang disusun rapi, menjulang vertikal hingga lima sampai tujuh tingkat. Bau darah menguar. Sesuatu yang panjang seperti usus mencuat keluar dari salah satu kotak yang sudah berlubang. Kurapika bergidik, membuang pandangannya sebelum ia sempat muntah.

"Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali kau berkunjung ke tempat ini," Will tertawa. "Bola mata merah. Itu barang terakhir yang kau jual kemari, 'kan?"

Rasa mual yang dirasakan oleh Kurapika langsung lenyap – terbukti dengan sentakan yang Kuroro rasakan di tangannya ketika bola mata merah disebut. Kuroro berusaha tetap tenang. Digenggamnya tangan Kurapika lebih erat, sebagai isyarat untuk menyuruh Kurapika agar tidak bertingkah. Yang jelas, Kuroro punya rencana terselubung yang tak diketahui sama sekali oleh Kurapika – dan itu membutuhkan kerjasama yang baik diantara mereka berdua agar dapat terlaksana sebagaimana seharusnya.

"Ah, benar. Dan aku butuh bantuanmu soal benda yang satu itu, Will," kata Kuroro. "Aku ingin mendapatkannya kembali. Bisakah?"

"Bagaimana, ya…" Will menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sayang sekali hanya ada satu pasang bola mata yang tersisa di sini. Selebihnya sudah dibeli oleh orang lain dengan harga cukup mahal."

Kurapika menghela napas panjang, menunjukkan kekecewaan yang amat sangat.

"Oh, malangnya aku. Padahal seingatku cukup banyak bola mata merah yang kubawa kemari waktu itu," Kuroro menukas. "Tapi lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali. Masih dalam keadaan bagus, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Kondisinya prima," Will terkekeh. Sebatang cerutu diselipkannya disela-sela mulut. Asap tipis mengepul di udara.

"Bagus," Kuroro tersenyum tipis. "Aku mau lihat benda itu sekarang."

"Lucifer, teman lamaku," tawa Will membahana. "Kau telah lama menghilang, sobat. Apa itu artinya kau sudah lupa dengan syarat transaksi di tempat ini? Manusia, temanku. Aku butuh lebih banyak manusia dengan organ tubuh yang segar untuk mendukung bisnis ini!"

Kurapika mendelik. _Organ tubuh? Apa bisnis yang dia maksud adalah… jual beli organ? Jadi itu aktivitas ilegal yang mereka lakukan di lorong gelap ini?_

"Tenang saja. Aku membawakan yang satu ini khusus untukmu," ujar Kuroro sembari menarik Kurapika. Will memandang pemuda Kuruta yang tengah menyamar itu lekat-lekat.

"Wah! Seorang gadis muda yang cantik!" seru Will senang. "Kau paham betul apa yang jadi kesukaanku, Kuroro Lucifer."

Wajah Kurapika langsung pucat pasi. Ditatapnya paras Kuroro dalam-dalam. Tak ditemukannya sedikit pun rona simpati di sana. Kuroro menyunggingkan senyuman sadis, penuh aura kebencian yang menghipnotis.

_Jadi ini caramu balas dendam, bajingan,_ desis Kurapika dalam hati. Andai saja ia tak sedang mengenakan lensa kontak hitam, pasti mata merahnya sudah menyala bagai darah yang nyaris tertumpah.

Will mulai memperhatikan Kurapika dengan tatapan menilai, sementara Kurapika terus-menerus menundukkan kepala, mengutuki kebodohannya karena sudah mencoba percaya pada seorang Ryodan. Dan sekarang ia menyesal kenapa pernah meminta Kuroro untuk bekerjasama dengannya. Betul-betul menyesal.

"Kenapa menunduk saja?" Will menyentuh dagu Kurapika dengan berani, membuat Kurapika sedikit mengabaikan penyamarannya. Dengan tegas ditepisnya tangan besar milik Will.

"Jangan sentuh aku," tutur Kurapika tajam. "Atau akan kubuat tanganmu itu tak bisa digunakan lagi."

Emosi pemuda Kuruta itu telah meluap-luap. Will meringis tertahan tatkala tatapan Kurapika laksana menembus kepalanya.

Sebuah tamparan keras tanpa diduga mendarat di pipi Kurapika. Kurapika berang bukan main. Ditatapnya Kuroro Lucifer yang berdiri di depannya dengan tangan terangkat. Wajah pria yang akrab disapa 'Dancho' oleh anak buahnya itu tampak penuh keangkuhan.

"Brengsek!" Kurapika membentak. "Dasar sial–"

Kuroro mengangsurkan sapu tangan yang dibasahi oleh obat bius ke hidung dan mulut Kurapika. Mungkin karena kelelahan (atau karena memang obat bius yang dihirupnya berdosis tinggi), Kurapika langsung merasakan otot-ototnya mengendur dan ia jatuh seketika. Kuroro menangkapnya dengan sigap. Walaupun kondisi tubuhnya melemah, Kurapika masih bisa membuka matanya dan mendengar suara-suara di sekelilingnya. Bahkan ia masih dapat berbicara meski lidahnya kelu.

"Kau… bajingan..." bisiknya pelan kepada Kuroro. Kuroro hanya menatap Kurapika sarkastik. "Kenapa… kau menamparku? Kenapa… kau melakukan semua ini… padaku?"

"Itu karena kau sudah berlaku buruk pada klienku," Kuroro berujar.

Kurapika mencibir. Ingin sekali ia berontak dari rengkuhan Kuroro dan memporak-porandakan tempat asing itu, namun tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk diajak berkompromi. Kurapika hanya bisa meracau, itu pun tak jelas apa bunyinya.

"Jangan gunakan Nen-mu," kata Kuroro, lalu ia menoleh pada Will. "Will, gadis ini milikmu."

"Dia menarik," Will tertawa. "Tak pernah kujumpai gadis cantik yang tangguh seperti dia di seantero kota York Shin ini. Di mana kau mendapatkannya? Teknik macam apa yang kau gunakan hingga dia mau dibawa kemari? Betul-betul fantastis, Lucifer. Agak sulit bagiku untuk membunuh dan mengambil organ tubuhnya nanti. Kau tahu, aku lemah terhadap perempuan, terutama perempuan yang cantik parasnya. Bisakah kau menggendongnya dan meletakkannya di _tempat biasa_?" titahnya kemudian, seolah Kurapika hanyalah seonggok barang.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kuroro langsung memapah Kurapika untuk duduk bersandar di dalam sebuah kerangkeng besi – mirip dengan kandang hewan pada umumnya. Kurapika masih juga belum tertidur. Ia terus mengulum kata dengan samar – yang mana sebagian besar ditujukan untuk mencerca Kuroro. Will maju dan menutup pintu kerangkeng itu. Hanya menutupnya saja – tanpa kunci, tanpa gembok. Cuma ada seutas benda tipis seperti kawat yang seolah menjadi pengaman.

"Sekarang, mana bola mata merah itu?" Kuroro meminta.

"Bola mata merah?" Will menyipit. "Ah… sebentar. Coba aku ingat-ingat dulu."

"Oh, jangan pura-pura lupa, Will. Kau tahu bagaimana aku kalau sudah kesal, 'kan?"

Bagai tersengat aliran listrik, Will langsung meloncat ke rak-rak kayu yang terletak di dinding – mencari bola mata suku Kuruta yang diminta oleh Kuroro.

"Ah, ini dia!" pekik Will, lalu menyerahkan sebuah tabung kaca ke tangan Kuroro. Sepasang bola mata berwarna merah mengapung di dalamnya. "Jadi, apa kau sudah mendapatkan semua yang kau butuhkan? Ada lagi yang lain?"

"Ingat saja kata-kataku ini, Will," Kuroro tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku, seperti yang kulakukan pada bola mata ini. Aku permisi dulu, Will. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Kuroro Lucifer hampir saja berlalu dari tempat itu, sebelum menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak. "Oh ya, sebelum aku undur diri, nama gadis itu Spica. Perlakukan dia dengan baik atau dia akan mencakarmu, Will."

Walaupun samar, Kurapika mampu menangkap sebaris nama yang diucapkan Kuroro. Keningnya berkerut. _Spica? Oh, hebat. Aku diumpamakan seperti bintang_, ucapnya dalam hati.

Suara langkah Kuroro yang mulai menjauh pun masih terdengar oleh telinga Kurapika. Matanya terasa berat, namun Kurapika memutuskan untuk tetap terjaga. Ternyata obat bius sekalipun tak mampu menyurutkan tekadnya.

"Ah… anak itu semakin lama semakin membuatku bergidik saja," Will berkata pada dirinya sendiri, kendati Kurapika mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah suka padanya, meskipun dahulu ia sering datang kemari dan membawakanku barang yang bagus-bagus…"

Mata Will beralih pada Kurapika yang terduduk lemah di sudut kerangkeng – menatap dengan pasrah. Sebab untuk mengangkat tangannya sendiri saja, Kurapika kesulitan.

"Namamu Spica, ya? Nama yang indah," ia mulai menggombal. "Ketahuilah, aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyakiti dirimu. Aku akan merawatmu dengan baik, jika kau mau menurut dan jadi gadis yang patuh. Akan kusuruh anak buahku untuk menyiapkan camilan untukmu."

Will lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut – sebuah bilik kecil yang mirip dengan gudang. Udara yang tersedia semakin pengap saja. Kurapika terbatuk beberapa kali tatkala debu membumbung tinggi, memenuhi paru-parunya. Disaat keterbatasan gerak mencoba menghalanginya, Kurapika berusaha membebaskan diri selagi tak ada orang yang mengawasi.

Kurapika beringsut menuju pintu kerangkeng. Dibiarkannya saja _dress_ indah yang melekat di tubuhnya menyapu tanah. Sesuai dengan penglihatannya, pintu kerangkeng itu tak terkunci – hanya ada seutas pengait yang menjaga pintu tersebut agar tak terbuka. Dengan susah payah, Kurapika berhasil menggapai pengait mungil itu, namun sialnya ia tak mampu membukanya. Sepertinya pengait itu terbuat dari Nen.

Kata-kata Kuroro yang melarangnya untuk menggunakan Nen terngiang di benak Kurapika, namun disaat seperti ini Kurapika mengacuhkannya dengan senang hati. Lagipula, ia sudah cukup kesal dengan apa yang sudah Kuroro lakukan padanya – menyuruhnya menyamar, membuat kakinya lecet, menamparnya, memberinya obat bius, dan membiarkan dirinya terperangkap dalam kerangkeng seperti hewan liar.

Kurapika mencoba memunculkan rantai yang melilit di tangan kanannya, tapi ia tidak bisa – bahkan tubuhnya semakin melemah dan ia terjerembab ke sisi bawah kerangkeng. Kurapika mengerang kesakitan. Dicobanya untuk menggunakan Nen sekali lagi, tapi kali ini dampaknya malah lebih fatal. Tetes demi tetes darah keluar dari mulut Kurapika, menodai bibir merahnya yang dipoles perona. Kurapika tak paham mengapa hal demikian bisa terjadi padanya. Perlahan, jemarinya yang lentik menyapu jeruji kerangkeng. Dengan menggunakan penglihatan matanya yang semakin buram, Kurapika menangkap pola unik yang tergambar di setiap sisi jeruji yang berbentuk silinder itu.

Nen. Jeruji kerangkeng yang semula Kurapika kira terbuat dari besi itu ternyata juga terbuat dari Nen. Kurapika bisa mengetahuinya dari pola yang tergambar di sana.

"Camilan sudah datang!" suara riang Will membuat Kurapika segera menarik tangannya dan beringsut menjauh dari pintu kerangkeng. Sepiring makanan yang masih hangat dengan segelas minuman terhampar di depan Kurapika – Will membuka pintu kerangkeng dan memasukkan sajian itu ke dalam. Kurapika memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia memang lapar akibat tidak banyak mengisi perutnya seharian ini, terutama pada waktu makan malam tadi. Dan sekarang – ketika orang-orang seharusnya sudah terbuai oleh mimpi indah, ia masih terjaga. Wajar kalau perutnya bernyanyi minta diisi. Walaupun begitu, Kurapika tetap menimbang-nimbang apakah makanan yang diberikan untuknya itu layak untuk dikonsumsi. Bisa saja Will membubuhkan racun di dalamnya.

"Astaga, kau berdarah!" Will berteriak histeris. "Oh, apa yang telah kau lakukan? Apa kau… menggunakan Nen?"

Kurapika tersentak. Ia ingin membuka mulut dan mencoba untuk membantah, namun tak jadi karena Will keburu berbicara lagi. "Gadis muda, jangan merusak dirimu sendiri. Aku akan mengatakan padamu sebuah rahasia – rahasia yang tak pernah kuberitahukan pada orang lain selain dirimu. Kerangkeng ini dibuat khusus dengan menggunakan Nen. Fungsinya adalah untuk menyegel setiap kekuatan Nen yang dikeluarkan oleh siapapun yang berada di dalamnya. Bila kau berusaha untuk melepaskan Nen-mu, setiap jeruji ini akan menyerap kekuatan Nen tersebut dan membalikkannya kepadamu, sejumlah dengan energi yang telah kau lepaskan. Sepertinya kau mengeluarkan cukup banyak Nen, yang menyebabkan kau mengalami pendarahan dalam. Dan itu fatal, Spica."

_Jadi itu alasannya_, Kurapika membatin. _Apa karena itu Kuroro memintaku untuk tidak menggunakan Nen? Berarti Will berbohong, buktinya Kuroro telah mengetahui rahasia yang ia ceritakan padaku ini. Aku tak bisa mempercayainya._

Baru Kurapika sadari, bahwa mungkin sebetulnya Kuroro punya rencana hebat yang sama sekali tak akan diduga oleh Kurapika dibalik semua aksinya tadi. Kuroro Lucifer memang sosok yang penuh kejutan.

_Yah, semoga saja filosofiku ini benar_, lagi-lagi Kurapika membatin. Pandangan Kurapika bergulir ke Will yang duduk santai di depannya – hanya dibatasi oleh deretan jeruji pada pintu kerangkeng.

"Kau tidak makan? Atau mau kubawakan obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu?" tanyanya pada Kurapika, ramah.

Kurapika menggeleng. Lehernya kaku dan sakit.

"Kau tahu, aku menyukaimu," ucap Will, membuat Kurapika hampir pingsan di tempat. "Dari penampilanmu, aku rasa kau cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui bisnis macam apa yang aku dan anak-anak buahku kerjakan di sini. Ya, kami menjual organ tubuh manusia. Banyak orang kaya yang membutuhkannya, kau tahu. Kami mencari korban dan membunuh mereka – kebanyakan dari orang-orang yang tersesat ketika menaiki kereta bawah tanah. Sungguh malang bagi mereka, bukan? Aku juga sebenarnya tidak bahagia dengan pekerjaan yang kulakukan ini. Hidupku jadi tak tenang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku perlu uang untuk hidup – dan kau tahu, ingin hidup mewah di kota besar seperti York Shin ini cukup berat."

_Dasar brengsek_, ucap Kurapika dalam hati. Lidahnya masih terlalu kelu untuk diajak bicara dengan jelas. Kalau tidak, Kurapika pasti sudah menceramahi Will dengan kata-kata tajam tiada henti – persis seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada Kuroro.

"Hei Spica, apa kau punya keluarga? Aku tidak punya. Apa kau tahu seperti apa rasanya punya keluarga? Apakah rasanya hangat, penuh keceriaan, motivasi, dan dukungan, seperti yang biasa dibicarakan oleh orang-orang? Salah satu anak buahku punya istri dan seorang anak, namun aku terpaksa membunuhnya ketika ia ingin hengkang dari pekerjaan ini. Aku takut kelak bisnis ini tak terjamin lagi kerahasiaannya, dengan banyaknya pekerjaku yang berhenti dan tak bisa menutup mulutnya. Lagipula, organ tubuhnya masih sehat dan layak untuk dijual dengan harga mahal."

_Hentikan_, teriak Kurapika dalam hati. _Hentikan semua ocehanmu itu! Kau manusia menyedihkan, tak punya hati, tak punya perasaan, tak punya jiwa! Dan jangan sebut-sebut soal keluarga lagi, idiot! Kau membuat perasaanku tercabik!_

Kurapika menyeka sudut matanya. Kata-kata Will tadi membuat ingatan Kurapika kembali melayang pada peristiwa lima tahun lalu – saat suku Kuruta dibantai dan bola mata merah direbut paksa. Ia juga kembali teringat akan dendamnya yang belum terbalaskan. Perih menyayat hatinya. Luka lama tertoreh kembali.

Dan sekarang, Kurapika terkurung dalam jeruji sialan yang membelenggunya, di mana presentase kemungkinan untuk bebas sangatlah kecil. Tak mungkin ia merendahkan harga dirinya dengan merayu Will agar mau membukakan pintu kerangkeng tersebut. Tidak. Meskipun kemungkinan berhasil cukup besar, Kurapika yakin masih ada cara lain yang lebih bermartabat.

"Tidak lapar?" Will mengedikkan bahu ke arah makanan yang belum disentuh oleh Kurapika. "Apa tanganmu terlalu lemah? Perlu kusuapi?"

Kurapika buru-buru menggeleng.

"Kau yakin? Atau mungkin kau mau–"

"Tuan! Ada tamu datang!" seorang lelaki usia tanggung menyerobot kata-kata Will sembari masuk ke bilik tersebut dengan napas putus-putus. Will terlonjak dari kursinya, menegur anak buahnya itu hingga dua menit lamanya (ia tak suka dipotong ketika sedang berbicara) dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan senyuman lebar. Pelanggan lain telah tiba. Denting keping uang tak sabar untuk didengar.

Sementara itu, di dalam kerangkeng, Kurapika tergeletak tanpa harapan. _Dress_-nya kusut campur debu. Otot tubuh Kurapika belum juga pulih dan darah terus menetes dari mulutnya. Ia memejamkan mata, berpikir apakah malaikat kematian akan segera datang dan menjemputnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kurapika merasa takut akan kematian. Takut karena belum bisa memenuhi janjinya untuk mengumpulkan seluruh bola mata merah yang tersebar di segala penjuru dunia. Takut karena belum bisa melampiaskan dendam yang membuncah di hatinya.

Ingatan Kurapika berpindah ke masa lalu, ketika almarhumah ibunya kerap menggumamkan nada-nada indah saat Kurapika merasa ketakukan, gelisah, dan sakit – untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Nyanyian itulah yang juga diperdengarkan ibunya sebelum ia ditinggalkan di dalam ruangan rahasia di bawah tanah – berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan jeritan dan menyaksikan bagaimana Ryodan membantai sukunya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kurapika mencoba mengulang-ulang untaian nada lembut dari masa kecilnya tersebut – nada yang masih sangat melekat di relung ingatannya. Dengan menyanyikannya, perlahan pikiran Kurapika berangsur tenang. Ia yakin ada jalan keluar. Harus yakin, karena ia tak mau berakhir di tempat seperti ini, di waktu sekarang ini, dan dalam keadaaan yang seperti ini. Tidak mau.

Kemudian, bagaikan dongeng yang berkembang menjadi nyata, keajaiban seolah berpihak pada Kurapika. Kala matanya tertutup, sayup-sayup Kurapika mendengar pintu kerangkeng yang mengurungnya berkeriut – terbuka lebar dan menjanjikan kebebasan. Pemuda Kuruta yang tengah berada dalam sosok seorang gadis itu tak mampu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang sudah berbaik hati untuk membuka pintu itu, namun ia terpaksa membuka matanya tatkala sepasang tangan kuat menarik tubuhnya – dan menemukan wajah Kuroro Lucifer sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Kurapika nyaris hendak membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Kuroro agar pria itu membuat jarak yang lebih luas di antara mereka.

"Merindukanku, _Mademoiselle_?" Kuroro memasang seringai. "Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu. Sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan bola mata merah kembali dari tangan Will tanpa ada pertumpahan darah. Kau pasti paham."

Dan dengan mudahnya, seolah tak ada pihak lain yang pasti bersedia memenggal kepala mereka jika tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, Kuroro (lagi-lagi) menggendong tubuh ringan Kurapika dan membawanya kabur dari tempat nista itu. Kuroro menyusuri pintu belakang, berjalan dengan perlahan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah, dan menaiki kereta terakhir yang beroperasi sambil membawa Kurapika seperti sedang membawa tumpukan handuk. Kurapika tidak habis pikir bagaimana Kuroro melakukan semuanya itu tanpa diketahui oleh Will dan anak buahnya. Padahal, aksi melarikan diri mereka juga tidak bisa dibilang 'sembunyi-sembunyi'.

"Lepaskan aku," Kurapika berucap ketika kondisinya sudah lebih baik – tatkala Kuroro masih juga merengkuh tubuhnya bahkan saat di kereta – hingga beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tak biasa.

"Kau yakin sudah cukup kuat?" tanya Kuroro.

"Ya. Seratus persen yakin. Sekarang singkirkan tanganmu," perintah Kurapika, membuat Kuroro mau tak mau akhirnya membiarkan Kurapika duduk sendiri. Padahal pria berambut hitam itu masih ingin mengusili Kurapika lebih dari yang ia lakukan tadi. Sepertinya mengusik orang lain memang jadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Kuroro. Mengusik Kurapika, terutama.

Kurapika, yang merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya karena pendarahan dalam akibat nekad menggunakan Nen tadi, langsung mengeluarkan Holy Chain untuk mengobati dirinya. Tanpa bisa ditahan, ia memuntahkan darah sekali lagi. Kuroro yang menyaksikannya langsung menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terhadap Kurapika. Penyebabnya pun bisa langsung diketahui oleh pria berambut hitam itu.

"Jangan bilang kau mengindahkan kata-kataku dan malah menggunakan Nen sewaktu di tempat Will tadi," ujarnya gusar.

"Ya, aku memang menggunakannya. Lantas apa urusannya denganmu?" tanya Kurapika. Nada suaranya meninggi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan. Lihat apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang!" balas Kuroro dengan nada tak kalah tinggi.

Kurapika mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heran. "Kalaupun aku terluka, atau mungkin mati, bukankah akan kutanggung sendiri? Takkan kulibatkan dirimu, tenang saja."

Kuroro terdiam. Sebetulnya masih banyak kata-kata yang berkelebat di benaknya, menunggu untuk dituturkan. Tapi batal. Seluruh kata-kata itu ditelannya sendiri. Lagipula, Kurapika yang keras kepala juga pasti takkan mau memaklumi kata-kata Kuroro – apapun pesan yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan oleh pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu.

"Jadi, mana bola mata merahnya?" Kurapika bertanya.

"Aku menyimpannya di tempat yang aman," ucap Kuroro santai.

Kurapika menatap Holy Chain miliknya. "Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan percaya dan tenang kalau kau yang menyimpan bola mata itu. Aku tak mau membuka peluang bagimu untuk mencuri benda itu dariku."

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. "Kau bicara padaku seperti itu seolah baru mengenalku kemarin. Hingga sekarang pun kau tetap tidak menaruh rasa percaya barang sedikit."

"Maaf, tapi aku memang tak pernah _mengenal _dirimu, Kuroro Lucifer. Dan kurasa, segala hal mengenai pribadimu bukanlah urusanku."

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Kita memang tak saling mengenal satu sama lain," Kuroro berkata. "Tapi seiring dengan perjalanan yang panjang ini, segala kekakuan ini akan mulai mencair. Mungkin kita akan saling memahami, sebagai rekan seperjalanan."

"Aku tak ingin _memahami_mu," tandas Kurapika ketus.

Kali ini Kuroro tampak menahan tawa. "Kau ini… benar-benar keras kepala."

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh teman-temanku," gumam Kurapika.

"Karena kau memang keras kepala."

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk mengatakannya kembali," balas Kurapika kesal.

Mereka sampai di markas Ryodan kurang lebih pukul lima pagi. Kurapika nyaris tak mampu berjalan lurus lagi karena kelelahan – tubuhnya sempoyongan, tapi pemuda Kuruta itu harus memastikan bahwa bola mata suku Kuruta yang baru saja mereka dapatkan aman berada di tangannya sebelum ia pergi tidur.

"Bola matanya, Kuroro," ucap Kurapika ketika mereka baru saja tiba.

"Kau memang orang yang tidak sabaran," Kuroro berujar. Dilemparkannya jas hitam yang dikenakannya tadi ke salah satu bebatuan landai yang menjulang sembari menghela napas – ia pun merasa tulang-tulangnya hampir rontok. Belum pernah ia merasa seletih ini. Menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan bola mata suku Kuruta tersebut tanpa harus membunuh (sesuai dengan keinginan Kurapika) bukanlah perkara mudah. Semalaman Kuroro harus memutar otak dan menyusun rencana, dan syukurlah segalanya berjalan lancar – bola mata merah berhasil didapatkan dan si Kuruta pun selamat. Namun sayangnya, ia tak akan pernah bisa berhubungan dengan Will lagi. Hubungan 'persahabatan'-nya dengan pria tambun itu kandas sudah. Sebetulnya Kuroro juga tak terlalu menyukai Will sebab ia adalah seorang yang munafik, pengecut, dan terlalu banyak bicara. Kurapika saja yang baru mengenal Will sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pria itu bermulut besar.

Kuroro duduk sejenak, mengeluarkan Bandit's Secret di tangan kanannya, membolak-balik halaman yang tersedia dan menyentuh salah satunya – membuat selembar kain merah muncul dan terbentang. Dari helai kain tersebut, sebuah tabung kaca berisi bola mata merah bergulir. Kurapika menangkapnya, menariknya dalam pelukan. Kuroro menangkap binar-binar dari mata Kurapika tatkala tabung tersebut berada di tangannya. Sepertinya itu adalah perwujudan rasa bahagia yang sulit untuk diungkapkan.

"Tidak mempergunakan rantai dari penyihir wanita itu?" Kuroro mengingatkan, ketika Kurapika terus-menerus menatap bola mata merah selama dua menit lamanya – tanpa henti. Kurapika tersentak, bagai baru tersadar dari hipnotis, lalu melihat tangan kanannya. Ia mengeluarkan rantai yang diciptakan Serafita dari jari telunjuk. Rantai itu berdenting nyaring tatkala beradu dengan rantai-rantai yang berada di jemari Kurapika yang lain.

Warna merah terang memancar dari batu di ujung rantai yang semula berwarna biru. Semakin dekat jarak antara bola mata merah dengan rantai itu, warna merah yang muncul semakin terang pula. Kurapika menahan napas, menanti keajaiban yang dituturkan oleh Serafita saat mereka bertemu.

"_Veil_," Kurapika menggumam perlahan, mengucapkan salah satu mantra yang berkekuatan untuk menyimpan benda apapun yang ia inginkan. Tabung bola mata merah tersebut perlahan berubah menjadi semungil cahaya kunang-kunang, lalu melesat masuk ke batu pemberian Serafita – yang secepat kilat berubah warna menjadi bening. Mantranya berhasil.

"Sekarang bola mata merah tadi sudah tersimpan di suatu tempat yang disebut penyihir itu sebagai _utopia_, bukan? Aku harap di sana aman," Kuroro berkata dengan nada datar, namun di telinga Kurapika kalimat itu terdengar penuh rasa tidak yakin.

"Mungkin," ucap Kurapika. "Kuharap demikian."

Alis Kuroro bertaut. "Kau tidak percaya begitu saja kepada wanita itu hanya karena ia mirip ibumu, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau dia berkata bohong?"

Kurapika terdiam, lalu berkata lambat-lambat, "Tidak… dia takkan berbohong."

"Yah, terserah padamu saja," ucap Kuroro.

"Kuroro…" panggil Kurapika tanpa menoleh. "Kenapa tadi kau bilang pada Will bahwa namaku Spica?"

Kuroro tersenyum simpul. "Sederhana saja. Kulakukan agar nama aslimu tak terbongkar – dan itu akan mempermulus penyamaranmu dan rencanaku. Aku sengaja mencari nama yang mirip dengan namamu yang sebenarnya, supaya aku tetap aman dari ledakan amarahmu."

Kurapika tercenung. Pelafalan nama Spica memang memiliki bunyi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan namanya yang sesungguhnya. Lagipula, artinya juga cukup bagus – Spica adalah nama salah satu bintang berawan biru yang berada di cakrawala angkasa.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tidak," ucap Kurapika – lebih mirip bisikan. "Aku lelah, ingin istirahat."

Kurapika mencari posisi yang agak jauh dari Kuroro. Ia memang pribadi yang sangat tertutup. Sebetulnya ia masih ingin mengomel atas tamparan yang telah Kuroro hadiahkan, tapi hal itu urung dilakukannya karena kantuk sudah menyerang. Setelah mengganti pakaian, Kurapika pun terlelap dengan segera. Nyenyak dan damai.

Pertanyaan Kurapika perihal nama samarannya tadi membuat Kuroro terusik. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, memandang keluar – ke arah langit yang berhiaskan titik-titik gemintang. Pria berusia 26 tahun itu teringat akan seseorang, yang menyandang julukan 'Spica' sepanjang hidupnya. Seorang gadis yang ditemuinya di Ryuuseigai.

"_Au revoir_, Spica," ucap Kuroro dengan mata menelisik sudut langit yang berkabut tipis, memunculkan ingatan di masa lalu…

* * *

~Note:

Minna-san, maafkan saya! Saya telat! *author dilempar*

Untunglah ujian semester telah berakhir, sehingga saya bisa segera menyelesaikan chapter keempat ini. Maafkan saya yang lelet, minna-san…

Buat minna-san yang sudah baca dan review, terima kasih banyak! Senang sekali rasanya karena ada yang mau membaca karya saya.

Oh ya, saya ingin menjawab beberapa hal juga. Untuk Lova, yup, that's all my mistakes. Minimnya referensi yang kakak punya membuat kakak salah merangkai cerita. Benar, memang hanya ada 36 pasang mata yang seharusnya dikumpulkan, dan itu jumlah yang sangat sedikit bila dibandingkan dengan yang kakak tulis di chapter-chapter permulaan: ratusan hingga ribuan. Tapi kakak akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya di chapter yang akan datang. Moga-moga plot-nya nggak malah berubah jadi aneh… hehehe…

Untuk Lucy-chan, wah, finally you're back! Saya sangat merindukanmu! Awalnya cerita ini genre-nya Adventure-Romance lho, tapi diganti jadi Adventure-Fantasy karena Maya sadar di cerita ini kadar fantasinya lebih banyak dibandingkan romance-nya. Kalau dibilang rada mirip sama 1001 Nights, waktu bikin fanfic ini Maya memang dapat inspirasi dari banyak fanfic lain, salah satunya ya fanfic tersebut. Trus soal gender Pika-chan di sini, gomen nasai… Pika-chan tetap cowok, cuma ada rahasia mengenai sisi feminim-nya yang akan terungkap nanti. Ditunggu saja, ya… (ups, spoiler)

Dan, izinkanlah saya untuk menyudahi note gaje ini dan memberi kesempatan bagi minna-san untuk mereview (author ditabok). Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, sayonara!

-A.M-


	5. Chapter 5: Little Thief

**Rain**

_By: Azumaya Miyuki_

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

Chapter 5: Little Thief

"Pencuri! PENCURI!"

Ketenangan di pesisir kota York Shin yang termaram jadi sedikit terganggu akibat muncul suara-suara sumbang. Seorang anak usia remaja tanggung berlari menembus jalanan dengan napas memburu. Berkali-kali ia hampir jatuh karena tersandung kerikil, namun dengan cepat ia bangkit dan terus berlari. Ditangannya yang kurus, tersembunyi sebuah kotak kaca berukuran sedang – tertutup oleh selembar kain hitam tipis.

Orion, itulah nama bocah berumur 12 tahun itu. Hidup sebagai pencuri kelas teri membuatnya selalu dikejar-kejar banyak orang, bukan karena ia terkenal tapi karena ia mencuri barang-barang dari orang-orang tersebut, tanpa pandang bulu. Tak terhitung sudah berapa ribu barang yang telah dijarahnya – dengan haram menjadi pengganjal perutnya yang lapar. Aura polos khas anak-anak yang terpancar di wajahnya senantiasa membuat orang-orang tertipu dan tak sadar telah menjadi sasaran dari mata elangnya. Begitu pula dengan seorang pria kaya yang berbaik hati untuk memberi Orion bantuan malam ini – tidak luput dari cengkeraman bocah itu.

Puluhan lelaki berbadan besar siap meremukkan badannya, namun Orion takkan mau menyerahkan barang apapun yang sudah dicurinya – takkan pernah. Puluhan tembakan sudah diluncurkan untuk membuatnya terpaku, namun itu takkan berhasil – takkan mungkin. Ia memang seorang anak kecil, tetapi keteguhannya persis prajurit. Ia memang pencuri kelas teri, tapi mental yang ia miliki bukanlah mental seorang anak ingusan.

Dan, di bawah langit kota York Shin yang termaram dan dipenuhi lampu kota, ia merunduk masuk ke pintu rumahnya yang sempit – lebih mirip lubang tikus – dan nyaris hampa oksigen. Dengan napas terengah-engah yang tertahan – tak ingin membangunkan ibunya yang tua renta dan tengah mengidap sakit keras – ia duduk, mengenggam barang yang baru saja dicurinya dengan tangan gemetar. Ia membuka kain tipis yang menutup kotak kaca tersebut. Semburat merah terpantul di matanya yang cemerlang kekanakan.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu…" ia berbisik, "bola mata merah..."

* * *

"Kau tampak pucat," Kuroro menyeringai. "Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja jika kita melanjutkan pencarian hari ini?"

Kurapika diam sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, tapi sebetulnya ia tengah menggeram.

"Kenapa, apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" ledek Kuroro kejam.

Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya, kesal. "Aku baik-baik saja, sialan. Beberapa butir aspirin akan membuatku pulih. Ayo kita berangkat."

Lelaki belia berambut emas itu menarik tasnya dengan cepat, hampir tersandung karena tubuhnya kurang seimbang. Kuroro tak dapat menahan tawanya tatkala menyaksikan itu semua.

"Kuharap kau tidak pingsan di tengah jalan," ucapnya menyeringai.

"Diam!" teriak Kurapika, berusaha membungkam mulut Kuroro. Ia lantas keluar dari markas Ryodan dengan langkah terseok – _feedback _dari sepatu bertumit jahanam yang dikenakan Kurapika sewaktu menyamar tadi malam. Luka lecet di kakinya yang cukup parah sudah pasti takkan sembuh dalam waktu sehari, sementara aura yang tersisa dalam tubuh Kurapika sangat lemah. Itu sebabnya Kurapika tak mau menggunakan Holy Chain untuk menyembuhkan semua luka itu. Bisa fatal akibatnya untuk kesehatan Kurapika.

Meskipun demikian, Kurapika sudah merasakan keadaannya memburuk. Kepalanya terasa berat dan penat sejak ia mulai mencoba tidur tadi malam, belum lagi pegal-pegal di tubuhnya yang tak kunjung hilang. Dalam hati Kurapika mengutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia tak bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih kuat dan pantang menyerah, padahal ia sudah bersumpah di depan makam ibundanya tercinta – juga bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri.

Di lain pihak, dia juga mengutuki sosok seorang Kuroro Lucifer yang saat ini tengah berjalan dengan angkuh di sampingnya. Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu tetap bugar, walaupun sepertinya tadi malam ia telah lebih banyak menunjukkan aksinya dibanding dengan Kurapika, dan itu membuat Kurapika kesal setengah mati. Ingin rasanya ia meninju wajah pongah milik Kuroro itu, namun ia betul-betul tak bertenaga hari ini, jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Untuk berjalan lurus saja, Kurapika merasa kewalahan. Tanpa Kurapika sadari, Kuroro ternyata cukup simpati dengan keadaan Kurapika. Ia turut memperlambat langkahnya, agar Kurapika tak tertinggal. _Jika pemuda Kuruta ini tahu, ia pasti akan menghabisiku, _ucap Kuroro dalam hati.

"Cuacanya panas sekali. Perlukah kita beristirahat sejenak?" tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika mendengus. "Kau pikir aku sebegitu lemahnya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan keadaanmu. Kau tampak tidak sehat."

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan tajam. "Sejak kapan kau sudi untuk memikirkan keadaanku?"

"Sejak aku memutuskan untuk menjadi _partner_-mu dalam pencarian bola mata suku Kuruta," tandas Kuroro cepat. Kurapika nyaris terperangah mendengarnya.

"Apa kau yakin kepalamu tidak terbentur sesuatu, Kuroro Lucifer? Aku rasa kau harusnya lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu sendiri dibandingkan keadaanku. Kau tampak aneh. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu kacau," Kurapika berujar.

"Yah, mungkin," Kuroro tampak malas untuk berdebat. "Rasanya sia-sia aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Bagus, karena aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk khawatir," kata Kurapika kejam.

Jalanan yang mereka berdua lalui begitu kering. Angin yang bertiup pun membawa hawa panas. Aspirin yang dikonsumsi Kurapika sewaktu sarapan tadi pagi sepertinya tidak bekerja dengan baik. Dan di saat matahari bersinar terik seperti saat ini, sakit kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Pandangannya perlahan berkunang-kunang.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang sakit," ucap Kuroro – ada nada penuh kemenangan di suaranya. "Ayo kita istirahat."

"Tidak," Kurapika bersikeras. "Bisakah kau berhenti memperlakukanku seperti orang yang lemah?"

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bersikap keras kepala, Kuruta. Biarkan aku membantumu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku."

Kurapika tak mengindahkan kata-kata Kuroro. Ia terus berjalan dan menepis rasa nyeri di kepalanya. Kurapika memang pribadi yang penggerutu. Kalau saja Kurapika tak mengenakan _contact lens_ hitam untuk menutupi identitasnya sebagai anggota dari suku Kuruta, mungkin warna merah sudah membayangi mata kucingnya yang indah. Sikap Kuroro yang menurutnya 'pura-pura peduli' akan dirinya itu sontak membuat Kurapika marah.

_Anak ini, _kata Kuroro dalam hati. Pemuda bersetelan jas hitam tersebut mengikuti langkah Kurapika dari belakang, tanpa suara. Dilihatnya sosok sang pengguna rantai itu tengah berjuang untuk tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan susah payah, walaupun harus melawan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Kalau bicara soal keteguhan hati dan kekuatan niat Kurapika dalam mengumpulkan semua bola mata merah, Kuroro merasa harus angkat tangan – ia mengakui kualitas dari tekad Kurapika. Tapi menurutnya lelaki muda berambut pirang itu telah bertindak gegabah dengan tak membiarkan dirinya beristirahat barang sejenak. _Ia terlalu memaksakan diri, _batin Kuroro. _Apa sebetulnya yang tengah dikejarnya? _Kuroro tak kunjung bisa memahaminya.

Dan jauh di lubuk hatinya, diam-diam Kuroro mulai mengagumi sosok 'cantik' yang sedang berjalan limbung di depannya itu – _survivor _suku Kuruta yang seharusnya menjadi musuh terberat baginya. Ia kagum akan tekad baja Kurapika, pribadinya yang acapkali tenang dalam mengambil keputusan, dan kecerdasannya dalam menyusun taktik untuk menjatuhkan musuh. Terbukti, dua anggota laba-laba sudah menjadi korban dari belenggu rantai pemuda berdarah Kuruta itu. Dan Kuroro sendiri… Judgement Chain telah berhasil membatasi gerak-geriknya. Itu menunjukkan bahwa Kurapika bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dia cermat dan penuh perhitungan.

Kuroro sendiri tak menampik bahwa seluruh anggota suku Kuruta memiliki level kehebatan diatas manusia biasa. Ia merasakannya sendiri sewaktu bertarung dengan mereka lima tahun yang lalu. Mereka sungguh tangguh, dan cerdas. Sulit untuk menumbangkan mereka, namun keindahan bola mata merah yang mereka miliki membuat Kuroro serta anggota Ryodan yang lainnya terkesima. Kuroro yang terlanjur jatuh cinta pada semburat kirmizi yang menyelubungi bola mata tersebut tak bisa menahan hasrat dalam dirinya untuk memiliki benda tersebut. Pembantaian suku Kuruta pun tak dapat dielakkan. Namun… tanpa diduga seorang anak kecil yang kala itu tengah berusia 12 tahun selamat dalam peristiwa itu. Kurapika, sudah jelas.

Dan semua peristiwa yang terjadi – pembantaian suku Kuruta di hari itu, masih menyimpan rahasia-rahasia yang belum siap untuk dibeberkan dalam cerita.

Kuroro dan Kurapika tiba di pesisir pantai kota York Shin. Deburan ombak terdengar jelas menembus gendang telinga. Beberapa burung laut hinggap di permukaan bebatuan yang berlumut, sibuk mencari makanan. Kurapika memandang pantai sekilas, lalu pikirannya terbang ke anak kecil yang ditemuinya di Pulau Sunyi – Pandora. _Kalau tidak salah, Serafita bilang dia dulu tinggal di sini, _Kurapika membatin. Ia memandang berkeliling, dan tak jauh dari pesisir itu, berdiri pemukiman penduduk yang tampak sedikit kumuh. Rumah yang satu dengan rumah yang lain berdekatan, dengan posisi sangat rapat – mengisyaratkan betapa penatnya kehidupan di sana. Cat dinding mulai mengelupas, batu bata remuk redam dimakan usia. Kurapika hanya bisa mengelus dada melihatnya. Setidaknya tinggal di markas Ryodan yang gelap masih lebih layak dibandingkan di tempat itu, begitu menurut Kurapika.

Cahaya merah tanpa diduga muncul perlahan dari batu pemberian Serafita, yang diikatkan dengan rantai milik Kurapika. Pemuda Kuruta itu tercengang, lalu melihat sekelilingnya dengan gusar – mencari-cari di mana kiranya letak dari bola mata merah yang tengah dicarinya. Lekas Kuroro mendekati Kurapika.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Bola mata merah itu ada di dekat sini!" teriak Kurapika.

"Di mana?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu pastinya… tapi pasti ada di sekitar sini."

Kuroro menggamit lengan Kurapika. "Ayo kita cari!"

Kurapika mengikuti langkah panjang-panjang milik Kuroro – sembari menghempaskan lengan pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan yang sempat menyentuh tangannya itu. Kuroro memandangnya sekilas, lalu memiringkan kepala, heran. Ia merasa geli dengan sikap _over-protective _yang dimiliki oleh Kurapika. Padahal Kuroro sama sekali tidak bermaksud mencelakai pemuda Kuruta itu. Tapi, yah, tidak ada waktu untuk memperdebatkan hal yang tak penting – karena itu mereka langsung menyusuri pantai serta pemukiman penduduk kumuh yang tak jauh letaknya dari situ. Kurapika merasakan kepalanya mulai berdenyut seiring dengan sedikitnya kadar oksigen yang mampu memenuhi relung paru-parunya dikarenakan letak pemukiman yang sempit satu sama lain. Benar-benar gawat. Dibiarkannya saja Kuroro mulai berjalan menjauh dengan cepat, sementara dirinya mulai merengkuh dinding dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Kuroro…" ucapnya dengan suara sedikit parau, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tampil prima. "Kita sebaiknya berpencar. Pemukiman ini sangat luas, butuh waktu setahun untuk bisa menelusuri semuanya. Kau pergi ke sebelah kanan, aku pergi ke sebelah kiri."

Kuroro menyanggupi. Keduanya pun berpencar ke arah yang berlawanan. Setidaknya akan lebih efektif jika keduanya mencari sisi yang berbeda, karena pemukiman itu begitu rumit – layaknya sebuah labirin. Kurapika menekan kepalanya lambat-lambat, lalu mulai berjalan lagi – begitu perlahan, seperti siput.

Pemuda Kuruta itu mulai mencoba untuk menyusuri bagian sebelah kiri dari pemukiman tersebut, ketika sebuah serangan rasa nyeri tak tertahankan memenuhi otaknya. Kurapika terjatuh seketika. Tubuhnya menghempas tanah. Kurapika tak sadarkan diri.

Dan, tak jauh dari situ, muncul seorang anak laki-laki yang memandang Kurapika dengan tatapan takut – yang membuat batu di salah satu rantai milik Kurapika langsung memancarkan warna merah yang bertambah kuat, semerah darah.

* * *

"Kakak…"

Sayup-sayup suara anak kecil menembus gendang telinga Kurapika. Ia perlahan membuka mata biru safirnya, dan mendapati tubuh langsingnya tengah diguncang-guncang oleh seseorang. Kurapika menggeliat. Ia telah terjaga sepenuhnya.

"Kakak tidak apa-apa?"

Kurapika langsung terbelalak ketika mendapati dirinya berada dalam sebuah bilik berdinding keropos, langit-langit nyaris runtuh, dan tempat tidur yang sangat tipis. Seorang anak lelaki yang kira-kira berusia 12 tahun tersenyum lembut di hadapan Kurapika. Wajahnya entah kenapa mengingatkan Kurapika pada seseorang, namun Kurapika lupa siapa. Betul-betul lupa.

"Kakak sakit, ya? Badan kakak panas, wajah kakak juga pucat," ujar anak lelaki itu sembari mengambil selembar kain putih dari dahi Kurapika, lalu memasukkan ke dalam wadah berisi air dingin. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan minum untuk kakak."

Dia berlari kecil menuju ruangan lain dari rumah sempit itu – membuat Kurapika memiliki waktu sejenak untuk melihat-lihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Kurapika bisa melihat seorang wanita – yang kelihatannya lebih tua lima tahun dari ibunda Kurapika jika beliau masih hidup – sedang tertidur di bilik sebelah. Tubuhnya kurus sekali, nyaris tampak laksana hanya tumpukan kulit yang disokong tulang-belulang. Tampaknya wanita itu sedang sakit parah. Kurapika memandangnya dengan miris.

"Ah, itu ibuku," sebuah suara membuat Kurapika sontak menoleh, ternyata anak kecil tadi. "Beliau menderita kanker paru-paru stadium lanjut dari dua tahun yang lalu, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena keluarga kami tidak punya biaya."

Anak lelaki itu mengangsurkan segelas air kepada Kurapika. Kurapika meneguknya pelan, sungkan karena merasa telah merepotkan.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya, sambil menghapus sisa air di bibirnya. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Kurapika.

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan. Nama kakak siapa? Aku Orion," anak lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya yang kecil.

"Kurapika," sahut Kurapika sembali menyambut uluran tangan Orion.

Kurapika baru menyadari warna merah terang telah memenuhi batu di rantai pemberian Serafita ketika ia mengangkat tangannya. Spontan emosinya meningkat. Dicengkeramnya lengan Orion dengan cepat. Napasnya memburu.

"Apa di rumah ini ada bola mata merah milik suku Kuruta?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

"Bola mata merah ap-"

"Jangan berbohong," kata Kurapika. "Aku bisa membunuhmu karena ini."

Suara Orion mengecil. "Aku bersumpah! Aku bersumpah… Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal bola mata merah itu..."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak berdusta, nak," suara seorang pemuda terdengar dari ambang pintu rumah Orion. "Bocah berambut emas itu tak main-main. Dia pasti akan menyiksamu tanpa ampun. Aku serius."

Kurapika dan Orion menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara. Kuroro Lucifer muncul di hadapan mereka berdua dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Halo," sapanya sopan. "Tepat seperti dugaanku. Sang pengguna rantai jatuh tak sadarkan diri karena keras kepala terhadap penyakitnya dan ditolong oleh seorang anak kecil. Menyedihkan."

"Kau…" Kurapika melepaskan cengkeramannya dari lengan Orion. Tangannya mengepal karena amarah. "Coba ulangi kata-katamu tadi – kalau berani. Akan kupukuli kau sampai mati!"

"Lihat?" ucap Kuroro, dengan nada bicara seolah-olah ia tengah menunjukkan suatu penemuan yang sangat fenomenal. "Aku yang sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi mitra perjalanannya saja hendak dipukulnya, apalagi kau yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit, coba?"

Orion tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Wajah Kurapika berubah merah padam.

"Jangan bercanda!" Kurapika berteriak. "Aku tinggal sedikit lagi akan menemukan bola mata merah yang selanjutnya, tapi anak ini membuatku kesal! Dia pasti tahu di mana letak bola mata itu dan dia berbohong!"

"Oh, jadi dia tidak mau mengaku…" Kuroro terlihat berpikir. "Kalau begitu jika buat ini lebih singkat. Beri tahu kami di mana letak bola mata merah itu, atau kubunuh ibumu."

Orion terbelalak, begitu pula dengan Kurapika.

"Sederhana, bukan? Aku tahu ibumu sedang tidur di bilik sebelah – aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara napas-napas terakhirnya. Dia sedang menderita, dan aku bisa mengakhiri semua penderitaan itu dengan sekali tebas – jika kau tetap bersikeras untuk menyembunyikan di mana letak bola mata suku Kuruta itu sebenarnya. Akui saja, anak kecil. Posisimu sekarang betul-betul tidak menguntungkan."

"Kuroro…" Kurapika mendesah. "Entah kenapa aku merasa ini bukan ide yang bagus."

"Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan, Kuruta? Kau ingin mengetahui di mana bola mata merah itu, 'kan?" Kuroro berujar sinis.

"Ya… tapi bukan dengan membunuh…"

"Kalau begitu pikirkan cara lain jika ada!" seru Kuroro, membuat Kurapika spontan mundur beberapa langkah.

"CUKUP!" Orion menengahi. "Akan aku tunjukkan di mana bola mata merah itu kusimpan. Dan Tuan, tolong jangan bunuh ibuku…" raungnya sembari menatap mata biru gelap milik Kuroro. Kuroro hanya menanggapinya dengan sikap tak acuh.

Orion segera berlari ke sebuah lemari kayu tua yang berdiri di luar bilik itu. Beberapa bagian dari lemari penyimpanan itu sudah rapuh dimakan usia. Orion membuka lemari tersebut – dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kaca yang tertutup oleh selembar kain tipis berwarna hitam. Ia membuka kain penutup itu perlahan – dan seperti sihir, muncullah sepasang bola mata berwarna merah menyala yang mengambang ringan bagaikan kapas di dalamnya. Kurapika memandangnya dengan penuh kerinduan – kira-kira begitulah yang bisa ditafsirkan oleh seorang Kuroro Lucifer.

"Ini," Orion memberikannya pada Kurapika. "Ambillah."

Bergantian Kurapika menatap kotak kaca berisi bola mata suku Kuruta di tangannya dengan wajah Orion yang kelihatan hampir berurai air mata. Diisyaratkannya kepada Orion supaya mendekat.

"Katakan," katanya – dengan suara yang mulai melunak, "seberapa penting bagimu arti dari bola mata merah yang sedang kupegang ini?"

"Itu berarti banyak hal, walaupun bukan segalanya," sahut Orion, dengan suara anak-anaknya yang nyaring. "Setidaknya aku berharap benda itu bisa menyelamatkan hidup ibuku."

Kurapika mengangkat alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencuri benda itu dari seorang kaya yang hendak menolongku. Aku tak mengenalnya. Kudengar benda itu mahal harganya, jadi aku merebutnya," Orion bercerita. "Seperti yang sudah kuceritakan pada kakak, ibuku sakit kanker paru-paru. Aku tidak punya uang untuk mengobati ibu. Karena itulah, selama ini aku berprofesi sebagai pencuri, namun hasil curianku dan uang yang kukumpulkan dari situ hanya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari. Lalu aku melihat bola mata merah itu dan berhasil mencurinya. Aku bermaksud menjual benda itu dan mendapatkan uang yang banyak untuk biaya pengobatan ibu."

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu," Kurapika mengacungkan telapak tangannya di depan Orion – isyarat untuk menyuruhnya berhenti berkisah sejenak. "Di mana ayahmu? Bukankah seharusnya dia yang menafkahi keluarga ini?"

"Ayahku meninggal setahun yang lalu, dibunuh oleh seorang wanita berkekuatan magis. Aku hanya mengingatnya samar-samar… yang bisa kuingat adalah wanita itu memiliki rambut coklat. Aku tak bisa mengenali wajahnya karena ia mengenakan tudung hitam. Tak lama setelah itu, adikku yang berumur lima tahun dibawahku hilang, dan sampai sekarang ia belum ditemukan," ujar Orion sembari duduk di pojok ruangan, menekuk lututnya. "Selain itu, aku juga mendengar soal mitos dari bola mata merah itu, makanya aku berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Jika aku tak berhasil menjualnya, namun bila mitos itu memang benar, maka aku yakin, aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan hidup ibuku."

"Mitos apa?" Kurapika bertanya dengan nada tak sabar, sebab dia memang tidak mengetahuinya.

"Oke, jadi kakak mencari benda itu bukan karena mendengar mitos tentangnya – atau karena uang yang bisa dihasilkan olehnya?" Orion bertanya balik.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, baru kujawab pertanyaanmu."

"Baiklah…" Orion meringis. "Dari 36 pasang bola mata merah yang ada di muka bumi ini–"

"36 pasang?" kali ini Kuroro yang memotong kata-kata Orion, lalu diarahkannya selaras pandangan tajam kepada Kurapika yang terlihat _shock_, seakan-akan ia berkata 'kenapa kau tidak tahu?'.

_Tidak mungkin, _desis Kurapika di dalam hati. _Perhitunganku selama ini… salah?_

"Ya, 36 pasang bola mata merah yang tersebar di seluruh dunia tersebut dikatakan memiliki kekuatan gaib," Orion berhenti sebentar karena terlalu bersemangat, lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Dikatakan jika kandungan yang berada dalam bola mata merah masuk ke dalam tubuh seseorang – bagaimanapun caranya, entah itu dikonsumsi, atau dengan cara yang lainnya, maka orang tersebut akan disembuhkan dari penyakitnya jika ia sedang menderita penyakit, seberapapun parahnya. Kabarnya, khasiat dari bola mata merah adalah juga untuk membuat seseorang menjadi awet muda, serta memperkokoh _jiwa_ yang ada di dalam tubuh orang tersebut – dengan kata lain menjadikannya lebih kuat."

"Oh… ya, aku juga pernah mendengar mitos seperti itu," ucap Kuroro datar, seolah _itu_lah yang menjadi alasan mengapa pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu sangat menginginkan bola mata suku Kuruta. Sejurus kemudian Kuroro melirik Kurapika, yang tengah bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_Ini mustahil! Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa mengetahui semua hal itu, sedangkan aku tidak? Tentang mitos-mitos aneh yang tak masuk akal itu… Akulah keturunan suku Kuruta, tetapi kenapa aku sama sekali tidak tahu? Dan tunggu, siapa bajingan yang berani MENGKONSUMSI bola mata sukuku?!_

Namun Kurapika berusaha untuk tetap kalem, bersikap seolah-olah ia sudah mengetahui mitos itu. "Jadi… apa semua mitos itu sudah pernah dibuktikan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa orang lebih memilih untuk menjualnya daripada membuktikan mitos tersebut. Banyak orang tak percaya akan mitos, bukankah begitu? Terutama orang-orang yang menganut paham modern," ucap Orion. "Jika bola mata merah itu masih berada di tanganku sekarang, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Kurapika menatap Orion lekat-lekat, seolah kata-kata Orion barusan adalah saran untuk Kurapika terhadap tindakannya akan bola mata suku Kuruta tersebut. Seolah-olah Kurapika akan menjualnya karena ingin uang seperti orang-orang kebanyakan. Tapi tidak – tentu saja Kurapika takkan melakukannya. Bola mata itu terlalu berharga untuk sang pengguna rantai itu.

"Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku, Orion," ujar Kurapika pelan. "Dan maaf aku harus mengambil bola mata merah ini. Aku memerlukannya."

Kurapika paham Orion merasa tidak rela, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tahu pasti Orion akan mengira dirinya orang yang tidak tahu balas budi, atau mungkin malah mendendam padanya. Dan memang Kurapika sendiri mengakui situasinya saat itu sangat buruk. Kenapa harus pencuri kecil di hadapannya ini yang memiliki sepasang bola mata suku Kuruta yang tengah berusaha dikumpulkannya?

"Aku pergi," ucap Kurapika dengan nada canggung, karena lelaki berambut pirang itu tidak tahu lagi kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengucapkan perpisahan dan segera enyah dari tempat itu. Kurapika bisa merasakan pandangan kanak-kanak Orion berubah menjadi begitu tajam – bagai bilah-bilah pedang yang menghunus jantungnya.

"Tunggu," Orion berkata, membuat Kurapika menunda untuk menghembuskan napas lega. "Setidaknya beritahu aku kenapa kakak memerlukan bola mata itu, agar aku rela melepaskannya pergi."

Kurapika tertegun sejenak, menimbang-nimbang antara Orion pantas untuk menerima informasi bahwa dirinya adalah keturunan terakhir dari suku Kuruta atau tidak. Ditolehnya Kuroro Lucifer yang berdiri persis di sampingnya. Kuroro hanya memiringkan kepala sedikit – seakan-akan memberi isyarat bahwa semua keputusan kembali berpulang pada Kurapika. Terserah si pengguna rantai itu mau berbuat apa.

"Baiklah," Kurapika mendesah, setelah tak tahan melihat sinar 'ketidak-relaan' yang amat sangat dari kedua mata Orion. Kurapika melepaskan _contact lens _hitam dari mata kirinya, membuat Orion terperangah melihat warna merah menyala yang terpatri di sana.

"Warna mata kakak…" bisiknya tersendat, "sama dengan bola mata di kotak kaca itu…"

"Sekarang kau sudah mengerti, 'kan?" Kurapika kembali mengenakan lensa kontaknya. "Secara teknis, aku bukan merebutnya darimu. Aku hanya mengambilnya kembali – jadi jangan dendam padaku, Orion."

Orion mengangguk lambat-lambat, tampak mulai memaklumi alasan yang diberikan Kurapika.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu," kata Kurapika. "Semoga ibumu cepat sembuh. Sampaikan salamku pada beliau."

"Ya…" Orion tersenyum pahit. "Terima kasih juga atas doanya, kak. Oh ya, sebentar!"

Sejurus kemudian bocah berambut hitam itu melakukan sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka oleh Kurapika – ia memeluknya, erat sekali. Kuroro yang menyaksikannya nyaris mendelik kaget.

"Orion?"

Kurapika bisa melihat wajah Orion mulai dibanjiri air mata. Tambah erat dipeluknya Kurapika.

"Hei," Kurapika berujar. "Kenapa jadi menangis?"

"Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mau berdoa untuk kesembuhan ibuku," ucap Orion diantara isak tangisnya. "Selama ini tidak ada yang sudi untuk peduli. Sama sekali tidak ada."

Orion menatap Kurapika dengan tulus, membuat Kurapika menjadi malu. Jemari kecil Orion menyapu helaian rambut Kurapika. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Waktu muda warna rambut ibuku persis seperti rambut kakak," Orion berkata ceria. "Sekarang rambutnya perlahan memutih. Sudah muncul banyak uban seiring dengan usianya yang semakin menua."

Orion akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Kurapika. Kurapika menghapus air mata bocah itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Kamu 'kan laki-laki. Kuatkan dirimu untuk ibumu, ya?"

"Iya, kak! Aku berjanji," Orion melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking Kurapika. Kuroro dan Kurapika pun berpamitan dan mulai berjalan menjauh, diiringi oleh lambaian tangan penuh semangat oleh Orion.

"Anak itu sepertinya menyukaimu," Kuroro tersenyum tipis. "Dan tak kusangka ternyata kau punya sisi keibuan juga."

"APA?!" hardik Kurapika. "Sialan. Aku bukan perempuan!"

"Ya, aku mengerti," tandas Kuroro, tak ingin mencari ribut. "Bagaimana kalau untuk malam ini kita menginap di hotel pinggir pantai ini? Aku ingin menikmati angin segar pantai di pagi hari."

"Kuroro Lucifer, kuingatkan dirimu bahwa kita ini sedang dalam misi penting untuk mencari seluruh bola mata sukuku. Kita bukan sedang tamasya."

"Kalau begitu kau kembali sendiri saja ke markas Gen'ei Ryodan, jika kau mau. Aku ingin bermalam di hotel," tegas Kuroro.

Dan akhirnya Kurapika pun tak punya pilihan selain masuk ke dalam hotel bersama dengan Kuroro, karena ternyata markas Ryodan sangat jauh jaraknya dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, sementara sekarang hari sudah mulai senja. Ia sudah terlalu lelah akan huru-hara yang dialaminya, namun tak urung ia menyadari rasa pusing di kepalanya lambat laun mulai menghilang. Mungkin karena tadi Orion sempat merawatnya. _Anak itu baik juga, _batin Kurapika.

"Kukira kau tidak mau ikut menginap bersamaku," sindir Kuroro ketika Kurapika berjalan mengikutinya ke dalam sebuah hotel yang cukup mewah.

"Tadinya," Kurapika berujar tajam.

"Dan apa yang membuat pikiranmu berubah?" selidik Kuroro.

"Tidak ada."

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Mau menginap berapa malam? Perlu berapa kamar?" ucap seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh semampai ketika Kuroro menghampiri meja informasi untuk _check-in_. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat bata diikat dan digulung tinggi-tinggi ke atas, membentuk sebuah sanggul khas penari balet. _Bunhead_.

"Satu malam saja, dan cukup satu kamar," ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum tipis, membuat wanita itu mabuk kepayang akan ketampanannya. Kurapika memutar bola matanya lambat-lambat tatkala menyaksikan itu semuanya. _Dasar playboy_, hardiknya dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Mau yang satu tempat tidur atau–"

"Dua tempat tidur," potong kurapika cepat. Bisa-bisa ia gatal-gatal jika harus berbagi tempat tidur dan selimut dengan sang pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan. Tidak, Kurapika bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apakah ia bisa tidur jika keadaannya seperti itu. Kuroro tertawa dalam hati mendengar kata-kata Kurapika yang menurutnya terlalu lugas tadi.

"Saya mengerti. Ini kuncinya, Tuan. Silakan naik lift ke lantai tiga, kamar 332. Terima kasih," ucap wanita itu sembari memberikan sebuah kunci kamar kepada Kuroro. Kurapika cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam lift, disusul oleh Kuroro – yang masih sempat-sempatnya tebar pesona kepada gadis-gadis yang ada di sekelilingnya, setidaknya begitu menurut Kurapika.

"Kenapa kau tadi memilih kamar dengan dua tempat tidur?" tanya Kuroro, karena di lift itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Apa kau gila? Aku lebih baik mati daripada tidur di tempat tidur yang sama denganmu!" bentak Kurapika.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut aku akan berbuat macam-macam padamu?" ucap Kuroro sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya, isyarat bahwa dia sedang mencoba untuk menggoda Kurapika. Wajah Kurapika sontak merah padam. Pemuda berdarah Kuruta itu mau membuka mulutnya dan menghardik Kuroro lagi, namun pintu lift sudah terlanjur terbuka. Kurapika langsung keluar dari lift itu dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Lagi-lagi Kuroro tertawa dalam hati. _Pipinya merona. Lucu._

Ingin rasanya Kurapika langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, tapi tak mungkin dilakukannya karena ada Kuroro Lucifer di sana. Sejak memulai perjalanannya dan berkelana bersama Kuroro untuk mencari bola mata suku Kuruta, Kurapika tak pernah lagi merasakan empuknya tempat tidur, atau mandi yang layak. Kali ini mau tak mau dia jadi setuju dengan ide Kuroro, mungkin ia memang butuh istirahat gila-gilaan di hotel yang nyaman ini. Kurapika akhirnya hanya duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, melepaskan tasnya, lalu memandang berkeliling.

Kamar itu cukup luas. Begitu memasuki kamar tersebut, di sebelah kiri ada kamar mandi yang lengkap dengan _shower_ dan _bathtub_. Di sebelah kanan ada lemari berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari kayu bermutu baik. Lalu ada dua tempat tidur yang dipisahkan oleh meja kecil dengan lampu tidur di atasnya. Ada pula televisi, kulkas mungil, dan meja bulat beserta beberapa kursi untuk bersantai. Namun yang paling menggungah selera adalah bagian balkon, yang langsung menghadap ke pantai dan menyajikan angin sejuk yang menenangkan. Rasanya damai sekali jika berada di balkon tersebut. Kurapika yakin tempat itu akan jadi tempat favoritnya selama ia menginap di dalam kamar hotel ini.

"Aku mau ganti pakaian dulu," kata Kurapika. "Aku lelah sekali. Ingin segera tidur."

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya di wajahmu," Kuroro membalas, sembari menanggalkan dasi dan jasnya. Kurapika menggerutu sejenak. Baginya kata-kata Kuroro tadi terdengar seperti penghinaan. Namun Kurapika urung mengatakannya, ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Kurapika menatap wajahnya di cermin. Wajah 'cantik'-nya kelihatan kusut sekali. Kurapika langsung menyalakan air di westafel, membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali hingga terlihat lebih segar. Dingin. Kurapika mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk, lalu memilin-milin rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena terkena cipratan air. Rambutnya sudah bertambah panjang. Ketika memilin rambut sebelah kirinya, Kurapika tersentak. Cepat-cepat ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

''Ada apa?" tanya Kuroro. Ia melihat ada perubahan yang signifikan pada air muka Kurapika. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kita harus kembali ke rumah Orion sekarang juga," jawab Kurapika dengan nada gusar.

"Kenapa?"

"Antingku hilang!" seru Kurapika. "Dia pasti mencurinya karena tidak senang aku mengambil bola mata merah itu! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya waktu dia menyentuh rambutku, dan bilang kalau warna rambutku sama dengan warna rambut ibunya sewaktu muda? Itu semua tipuan!"

"Oh, ayolah. Itu hanya sebuah anting," Kuroro tampak menganggap remeh. "Kau bisa membelinya lagi, bukankah begitu?"

"Tidak dengan yang satu ini," geram Kurapika. Matanya mulai berubah warna samar-samar menjadi merah. "Anting itu milik almarhumah ibuku. Beliau memberikannya padaku sesaat sebelum dibantai oleh kalian! Itu sangat berharga untukku!"

Kurapika keliahatan sangat frustasi, bahkan Kuroro yakin Kurapika sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Kini Kuroro paham betapa anting itu betul-betul bernilai bagi Kurapika, mungkin melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku ke sana, biar aku yang pergi sendiri!"

"Tunggu dulu," ucap Kuroro tenang, sembari menarik tangan Kurapika. "Jangan gegabah. Pikirkan segalanya matang-matang. Jangan biarkan emosi menguasaimu."

"Aku tak butuh diceramahi saat ini, Kuroro Lucifer," kata Kurapika. Ia sengaja menjatuhkan tangannya, agar pegangan Kuroro terlepas. Kuroro langsung menarik tangannya.

"Aku bukan ingin menceramahimu. Lihat, suhu tubuhmu meningkat lagi seiring dengan naiknya emosimu. Kalau kau pergi sendirian ke sana, lalu tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri lagi, tidakkah itu terlalu beresiko? Oke, aku tidak menganggapmu lemah, Kuruta. Aku hanya mencemaskan keadaanmu," Kuroro menjelaskan.

"Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk peduli."

"Kita ini rekan seperjalanan sekarang. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, bukankah itu jadi menyulitkanku? Ingat, kau masih berhutang sesuatu padaku – melepaskan rantai yang membelit di jantungku ini," kata Kuroro sembari menunjuk dada kirinya.

"Oh, jadi semua kepedulianmu semata-mata hanya karena alasan itu?"

"Tidak juga. Aku mengatakannya karena kau menolak diriku untuk peduli, padahal aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu."

"Sialan," Kurapika membanting dirinya di tempat tidur. "Kepalaku sakit lagi."

"Lihat? Sekarang kau istirahat saja. Besok kita akan kembali ke rumah bocah itu dan mengambil kembali antingmu. Jangan membantah, aku memaksa," ucap Kuroro, ia pun kelihatan mulai lelah. "Selamat tidur."

Kurapika beringsut, mencari posisi yang tepat untuk tidur – membelakangi Kuroro dan menghadap dinding. Rasa lelah dan marah Kurapika langsung takluk akan kelembutan tempat tidur tersebut, ia langsung terlelap. Kuroro memandang Kurapika yang tertidur pulas selama beberapa menit, lalu pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu lekas menukar pakaiannya, berbaring di tempat tidurnya, lalu mulai mencoba untuk rileks dan beristirahat. Sesekali diliriknya Kurapika.

_Besok akan jadi hari yang melelahkan lagi bagi kita, Kuruta, _ucap Kuroro dalam hati sebelum terlelap dalam tidurnya.

* * *

~Note:

Hey, hey, hoo minna-san! :D

Apa kabar? Semoga baik-baik saja dan sedang senang-senangnya menikmati liburan ya.

Sebelumnya maafkan saya karena baru bisa update sekarang. Kehidupan nyata sangat menguras tenaga. Yah, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali 'kan? *author ngeles*

Kayaknya chapter ini makin gaje, ya. Dan masih banyak misteri yang belum terungkap. Jadi, stay tuned! Saya akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya. Arigatou gozaimasu untuk minna-san yang masih setia membaca. Jangan lupa review-nya ya, hehehe… *author dilempar linggis* Sayonara!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


End file.
